Une nouvelle magie
by Xenmin
Summary: Et si Régina n'avait pas offert que l'oublie et un nouveau départ à Emma et Henry ? se place après le dernier épisode de la mi- saison 3. Le rating sera peut-être voué à évoluer en fonction des chapitres qui suivront.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire vient se placer juste à la fin de la mi-saison, après que Killian soit venu frapper chez Emma et Henry.

* * *

**Et si Régina avait fait plus que le cadeau de l'oubli à Emma et Henry. **

* * *

**Une rencontre étrange**

Killian était devant une porte fermée, dépité de n'avoir pas pût en dire plus à Emma et vexé dans sa fierté d'homme, comprenant à ce moment que ce qu'il pensait être un sentiment fort et partagé entre lui et la jeune blonde n'avait en fait jamais atteint le cœur de celle-ci suffisamment pour en faire celui qui pouvait la ramener. Malgré cela, il avait une mission, il devait la ramener avec lui, le royaume enchanté avait besoin d'elle et il devait trouver une solution.

Refusant de rester sur cet échec, il s'installa au bas de son immeuble attendant que celle-ci sorte. Un peu plus d'une heure après, il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour la énième fois mais cette fois c'était elle, accompagné d'un jeune garçon dans lequel il reconnut de suite Henry bien qu'en un an, celui-ci avait bien changé. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'approcher tant que son fils serait à ses côtés, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle l'éloignerait pour défendre sa progéniture, alors il la suivit discrètement.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva devant un collège et vit la mère et l'enfant se dirent rapidement au-revoir alors que Henry entrait dans l'établissement. Il n'hésita pas un instant et se dirigea vers elle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se faire entendre.

En le voyant à nouveau la jeune femme se tendit et il comprit sans mal qu'elle se sente menacée alors sans attendre il se mit à lui parler, lui demandant juste quelques minutes, lui assurant qu'il ne comptait lui faire aucun mal et il s'excusa pour le matin même alors la voyant enfin lever son regard sur lui, bien que très noir et énervé , il tenta la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

- Emma, s'il te plait, il faut juste que tu m'écoutes, même si cela semble fou, nous nous connaissons, raison pour laquelle je connais ton nom mais aussi celui de ton fils Henry. Et même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, nous sommes nombreux à se souvenir de vous, nous avons vécus à vos côtés jusqu'à  
il y a un an où tu nous as quitté après avoir perdu la mémoire.

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, jamais je n'ai perdu la mémoire, laissez-moi ou je vais appeler la police et vous leur raconterez.

- Non attends, ce jour-là nous étions plusieurs à vous dire au-revoir, il y avait David, Mary-Margareth, Ruby, Granny, Gold, Neal…

A ce nom il vit la jeune femme lever un sourcil, étonnée, un peu jaloux il continua malgré tout sur sa lancée.

- Oui Neal, le père de ton fils dont tu pensais ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles.

- Cela ne prouve rien et je ne connais aucune de ces autres personnes.

Il réfléchit rapidement ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la voir fuir mais il fallait qu'il continu, qu'il tente une dernière chose.

- Pourtant eux se souviennent, on se souvient de t'avoir vu monter dans ta voiture jaune avec Henry après que Régina vous…ait donné une nouvelle vie et juste avant de vous voir partir.

Il l'avait vu dans son regard, quelque chose avait attiré son attention sur son récit alors il creusa un peu plus.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour, de toutes ces personnes qui pleuraient en vous disant adieu…

- Non ! tout ce que tu décris n'est que science-fiction mais ….

- Quelque chose te semble familier pourtant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Régina…

Killian n'en revenait pas, dans tout ceux qu'il venait de citer, seule la méchante reine de l'histoire avait retenu son attention, certaine chose ne changeaient donc jamais. Puis il se reprit après tout elle leur avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et la magie pouvait laisser des traces.

- Oui Régina était là, c'est avec son aide que tu as pu revenir ici et reprendre ta vie en main avec ton fils

- Notre fils…

- Oui …on peut parler maintenant

Il venait de se calmer après avoir débité ses paroles à une vitesse folle voulant la convaincre avant qu'elle n'utilise le téléphone qu'elle avait déjà en main et lorsqu'il la vit le ranger et lever des yeux incrédules sur lui, il sut qu'il avait une chance de la convaincre, de l'aider à se souvenir.

D'un simple geste elle lui montra le café au coin de la rue et il la suivit en silence, un simple « merci » prononcé, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

* * *

Une fois installée Emma commanda deux cafés après avoir deviné que son visiteur n'avait certainement pas d'argent sur lui.

- C'est pour moi (_lui confirma-t-elle en montrant les boissons_)

- Merci je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changées.

- Ecoutez je n'ai pas la journée, de plus même si le nom de Régina m'est effectivement familier je ne me l'explique pas car je ne la connais pas.

- Oh que si ! Mais laisses moi te raconter rapidement les circonstances de ce dernier jour il y a un an maintenant.

Killian se mit alors à lui raconter une version quelque peu abrégée et différente des faits réels ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer en lui parlant de magie ou de malédiction. Il lui raconta donc qu'un peu plus d'un an auparavant, elle avait vécu un traumatisme suite à un accident et qu'elle et son fils y avaient perdu la mémoire. Il lui expliqua que pour la protéger ils avaient alors préféré la faire repartir pour Boston, ville dont elle était originaire. Bien entendu comme il s'y attendait elle eut des questions sur le pourquoi elle aurait été en danger et quel type d'accident ils avaient vécu.

Toujours pour ne pas trop lui en dire, il inventa les détails au fur et à mesure, lui mentant un peu plus, lui expliquant que ce dont elle avait été victime n'était pas un réel accident banal mais plus une machination de quelqu'un qui voulait la voir disparaître et que n'ayant pas trouvé le coupable et sachant qu'il risquait de recommencer et que le poste d'Emma en tant que shérif faisait d'elle une proie facile, cela devenait trop dangereux. Il voulait mettre des éléments réels afin de lui faire retrouver au moins des fragments de mémoires, des souvenirs enfouis mais toujours présents.

Il finit son histoire en lui racontant que pour la protéger ainsi que son fils, ils lui avaient proposé de quitter Storybrook même si cela leur était particulièrement difficile, en particulier pour Régina dont elle était très proche ainsi qu'Henry qui la considérait comme une seconde maman. Cette dernière partie le fit presque sourire sachant que ce qui rapprochait en réalité les deux femmes s'apparentait plus à de la haine qu'à de l'amitié, bien que les derniers temps c'était un peu différent et que ce fameux jour il n'avait pu que constater que les deux femmes avaient eu énormément de mal à se dire au-revoir et qu'il ne pouvait nier que Henry n'était pas la cause unique à cette douleur et sans le vouloir il en avait eu la preuve quelques longues minutes auparavant en comprenant que la seule personne dont Emma avait gardé des souvenirs était justement Régina.

- En imaginant que ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir ni mon fils et pourquoi venir me chercher aujourd'hui ?

- Disons que pour vous faciliter les choses et surtout le départ, nous avions avec l'aide d'un médecin, fait le nécessaire pour que vous oubliiez tout. Et si je viens aujourd'hui c'est parce que notre ville traverse une crise importante et que nous avons besoin de toi, du shérif que tu étais.

Il voyait Emma réfléchir, une lueur particulière dans le regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait des chances de réussir alors il insista un peu plus se disant que si une seule personne pouvait la décider il se devait de l'utiliser même si il imaginait déjà ce que la personne en question pourrais lui faire en l'apprenant, mais depuis qu'elle avait changé il n'en avait plus peur du tout alors il se lança.

- Ecoutes, si nous étions capables de nous débrouiller seul, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pris le risque de te contacter, même si l'envie est présente depuis un an de le faire. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, plusieurs personnes sont en danger dont tes parents et Régina.

- Mes parents…ce n'est pas possible, ils m'ont abandonnés à ma naissance…

- Oui mais vous vous êtes retrouvés et c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de ton arrivée à Storybrook mais ils ont préférés te protéger eux aussi en te laissant partir.

Il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin, il la voyait réfléchir énormément et il était incapable de dire dans quel sens sa réflexion pouvait la diriger.

Sachant que ses dernières paroles pouvaient la troubler, il lui proposa de prendre le temps de la réflexion et lui donna le numéro de son hôtel, la prévenant qu'il ne pouvait rester qu'une semaine, après quoi il lui faudrait repartir pour retourner aider les siens et il lui demanda simplement de lui donner une réponse qu'elle que soit celle-ci.

Elle lui assura qu'elle allait y penser et que quel que soit son choix elle le lui ferait savoir avant la fin de la semaine puis alors qu'il se levait pour quitter le café, il s'arrêta à ses côtés, sortit un livre de son sac et le lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le livre préféré de Henry, le sien mais à l'époque on avait pensé plus simple qu'il le laisse pour ne pas lui faire remonter de souvenir mais nous pensons qu'aujourd'hui c'est sûrement le jour idéal pour le lui rendre.

- « Once Upon A Time »…. Un livre de contes … ce sont les préférés de mon fils. Merci, enfin je crois, je vous tiendrais au courant.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je continue ou on arrête là? Pour le moment j'avoue que je n'ai que quelques chapitre de plus de prêt donc les choses peuvent évoluer, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier je peux toujours voir si je peux l'intégrer à ma trame qui elle par contre est déjà complète (sinon je n'aurais pas commencé à écrire).

J'attends vos reviews ! A bientôt peut-être!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Tout d'abord un énorme merci pour vos reviews et vos différents ajouts en favoris ou en histoires suivie, cela me touche beaucoup. _

_Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ai plut et que vous vouliez la suite, du coup vu vos messages, j'ai eu envie de vous poster en avance le chapitre 2, car normalement je m'étais décidé pour un par semaine ( et oui entre le boulot, ma puce... pas facile de trouver du temps) _

_Bon alors par contre quelques petites explications, oui il y aura du swanqueen (c'est dit dès ma présentation de l'histoire :) ) mais non ce n'est pas pour maintenant. La rencontre arrivera aussi en son temps mais comme je cherche une histoire plausible (merci de l'avoir remarqué), je ne peux pas faire sauter Emma comme ça dans sa voiture, donc faudra être patient. _

_En ce qui concerne la fic par elle-même, elle est partie d'une simple phrase (mon résumé) puis devait être une fic courte d'environ une dizaine de chaptitre, sauf que à l'heure ou je vous écrit je viens de terminer le chap 5 (oui j'aime en avoir d'avance au cas où...) et je n'en suis que dans le début, bref tout ça pour dire qu'elle risque de durer un petit moment mais je vous promet de mettre à jour régulièrement, faisant moi même partie des lecteurs à réclamer une suite si elle se fait trop attendre. _

_Allez bref de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)_

* * *

** Une décision difficile**

Une fois seule, Emma ne savait plus quoi croire, elle était perturbée de cette rencontre et se demandait encore comment et pourquoi elle avait écouté cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui pourtant lui inspirait une certaine sympathie.

Elle aurait voulu se dire que toute cette histoire n'était que l'élucubration d'un fou mais certains faits ne pouvaient être inventés. Il lui avait cité le nom du père de son fils ce que personne dans son entourage tant privé que professionnel ne connaissait. De plus cette femme dont il avait parlé ne lui était pas étrangère même si elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Mais plus que tout, aussi fou que ce récit pouvait paraitre, il répondrait à l'une de ses plus grande énigme depuis maintenant un an, à savoir pourquoi elle était toujours à ce jour incapable de se souvenir de la conception de sa fille dont l'homme ne lui avait pas parlé. Mais si réellement Neal était là-bas, peut-être qu'alors le mystère était résolu car même si il lui avait fait subir une horreur et la prison, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

Le soir venu la jeune femme alla chercher son fils à l'école et passa par l'appartement de l'une de ses voisines en rentrant afin de récupérer sa fille de 3 mois qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire garder depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter son fils, Emma ne montra rien et passa une soirée des plus normales bien que son esprit ne fut pas capable de s'arrêter un instant.

* * *

Après avoir bercé et couché ses enfants, elle se servit un verre et s'installa dans son canapé avec devant elle le livre remit par Killian, qu'elle avait fini par ouvrir de longues minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur le réveil elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle lisait les histoires de l'œuvre, qui donnait une version bien différente des contes qu'elle connaissait.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur le réveil elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'elle lisait les histoires de ce livre, qui donnait une version bien différente des contes qu'elle connaissait.

Elle décida de se forcer à le mettre de côté pour aller se coucher, elle se devait être en forme pour son travail le lendemain, elle l'avait reprit depuis trop peu de temps pour être en retard ou absente. Pourtant le repos souhaité ne lui fut que peu profitable puisque dès que le sommeil eu prit possession d'elle, elle se retrouva dans un monde irréel, empreint de magie et de personnages de contes.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Emma fut sortie de son rêve ou elle faisait face à une belle brune qu'elle reconnue comme Régina, qui se fatiguait à vouloir contenir une pierre, ne pouvant la détruire, afin de les sauver tous mais la jeune blonde refusait de la laisser mourir ainsi.

Emma bien que heureuse de se réveiller, se trouva frustrée de na pas savoir la fin de son rêve, puis elle se rappela plusieurs détails de personnes et évènements présents dans ses songes et se jeta sur le livre de la veille. Après l'avoir feuilleté un moment et les y avoir quasiment tous trouvé, elle s'arrêta sur une page particulière où l'image ne pût que la voir se figer, il s'agissait d'elle et Régina, utilisant de la magie ensemble. Les mains tremblantes elle tourna la page et lut l'histoire qui racontait son rêve dans les moindres détails à la différence qu'elle put apprendre la suite. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, peut-être avait-elle lu ces pages sans s'en rendre compte la veille, ce qui expliquerait ses rêves si étranges.

Mettant cela de côté elle se leva et se prépara avant de préparer le réveil de ses enfants et la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. En milieu de journée elle commença à fatiguer un peu et se posa à une terrasse afin de prendre un café et de se poser mais à peine laissa-t-elle un peu de liberté à son esprit qu'il recommença à divaguer vers un pays loin de là avec des personnages haut en couleur dont un ou plutôt une qui revenait sans cesse, Régina.

Elle se remit au travail tout en se disant que le soir venu il était hors de question qu'elle ouvre le livre de Killian, il fallait qu'elle dorme pour de bon.

* * *

Malgré toutes ses tentatives telle que ne plus lire le livre, boire un bon thé ou encore tenter de se relaxer, rien n'y faisait, elle continuait encore et toujours ses rêves étranges pendant lesquels elle se baladait dans plusieurs mondes irréels, tous sortis de contes de fées pour enfant et où l'histoire des personnages de ces mondes lui était révélée au fur et à mesure. N'y tenant plus, au bout de trois jours elle reprit le livre délaissé et le parcourut se rendant compte que quasiment tout ce dont elle avait rêvé était une fois de plus inscrit sur celui-ci.

Le lendemain elle prit la décision de contacter l'homme qui selon elle était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait besoin d'explication, elle voulait comprendre et il était à priori le seul à qui elle pouvait en parler, de plus, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de sa promesse et même si à ce moment précis elle était toujours incapable de décider de quoi que ce soit, peut-être qu'en savoir un peu plus l'aiderait à ne pas devenir folle.

A peine l'avait-elle contacté qu'il lui proposa de la retrouver pour un café et sachant que pour le moment elle n'était pas en état de travailler, elle accepta. Avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous elle prévint son employeur qu'elle avait un imprévu et qu'elle ne pourrait-être présente pour la journée.

Une heure plus tard elle arriva devant le café et remarqua de suite l'homme qui ne passait pas inaperçu au vu de son style vestimentaire et elle le rejoignit. Une fois à table elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle posa alors le livre sur la table.

- Comment ça marche ? qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce livre ?

- Pardon…bonjour à vous aussi miss Swan

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais depuis que j'ai ce truc, je fais des rêves très…étranges.

- Je vous en prie, j'aimerais vous aider mais pour cela il faudrait que vous vous calmiez et que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe, quels rêves ?

* * *

Killian était curieux, le livre était pour Henry et il n'avait jusque-là jamais eu le moindre impact sur Emma alors il voulait comprendre ce qui avait changé. De son côté Emma ne savait pas comment elle pouvait raconter ses rêves si bizarres à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas même si il semblait lui dire le contraire mais après tout le livre venait de lui, alors elle se décida et il s'en aperçu. 

- Alors Emma, quels sont ces rêves. 

- En fait ce sont des extraits de scènes ou des personnes particulières. Le problème c'est que depuis que j'ai ce livre et sans même que je ne le lise, je me suis retrouvée à rêver de pays imaginaires, de personnages de contes et de magie que je retrouve dans celui-ci.

- Racontez-moi

- Quoi ? mais il n'y a rien de cohérent…

- Au contraire, les faits ont peut-être une base réelle dont vous ne vous souvenez pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Ok, alors en ce qui concerne les personnes, il y en a quelques-unes récurrentes comme Snow, Charming, Gold et … Régina mais parfois sous d'autres noms comme Marie Margareth, David, Ruby… pour les évènements passés c'est encore plus étrange, il y a très souvent de la magie, enfin surtout quand il y a Régina dans les scènes. Il y en a eu par exemple pour une pierre, comme un gros diamant, à détruire ou encore pour la protéger d'un mangeur d'âme je crois. Et lorsque ce n'est pas cela, il s'agit de moments plus classiques comme des discussions dans un restaurant, ou dans un appartement ou encore dans un commissariat.

- Ecoutez Emma je vais peut-être vous paraître étrange à mon tour mais sachez que tout cela à un fondement dans ce que vous avez oublié. Toutes ces personnes existent, elles vivent encore aujourd'hui et c'est justement elles qui m'ont envoyé vous chercher.

- Mais ce sont des personnages de Disney !

- Oui mais je vous parle de Régina, David, M. Margareth et les autres, et pour les lieux, ce sont des endroits que vous fréquentiez chaque jour. Ce livre ne fait que raviver votre mémoire d'une certaine manière peut-être de façon à vous protéger contre la vérité de ce qui a été enfouis trop longtemps.

- Alors tout serait…vrai ?

- Oui et nous avions raison de venir te chercher, tes souvenirs reviennent ou plutôt tu en as qui n'ont jamais disparus. On a besoin de toi Emma, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

- Je ne sais pas, ce ne sont que des rêves et si ils doivent être mes souvenirs comment faire confiance à quelque chose de truqué en plus et puis je ne suis pas seule , j'ai mes enfant…

- TES enfants ?

- Oui j'ai Henry mais aussi une petite fille, Mary.

- Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas, elle a quel âge ?

- …trois mois, elle a trois mois, oui je sais…j'y pense depuis notre rencontre, elle a dû être conçue là-bas si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce qui expliquerait que je n'en ai pas de souvenirs… écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela ici et maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse à votre demande et mon fils est en âge d'avoir sa propre opinion également, je vous rappellerais ok ? J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir. 

Emma se trouva bien plus affectée qu'elle ne le pensait pas cette discussion, tout était soi-disant vrai et pourtant cela paraissait si irréel, si improbable. En quelques jours à peine toutes ses certitudes sur sa vie venaient de s'effondrer, elle ne savait pas ou plus ce qui était vrai ou faux et les questions autour de sa fille se faisaient plus que jamais présentes. Elle avait beau réfléchir elle en savait pas quoi faire, elle finissait par ne plus savoir qui elle était et plus que tout elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son fils. Elle avait une décision à prendre qui aurait un impact fort sur leur vie et peut-être même leur avenir et la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en exclure, il fallait qu'elle lui parle et vite.

* * *

_Et voilà, un chapitre de fini... alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Toujours autant intéressés par la suite? J'attends vos réactions elles peuvent aider pour la suite qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà, un autre chapitre pour vous qui avaient été si gentils avec vos reviews ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment devoir continuer à vous en livrer deux par semaine...

Alors, le temps des retrouvailles n'est pas encore venu ni celui des réponses sur l'enfant de Emma, ce serait trop facile !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**La décision**

Le soir venu, elle rentra chez elle avec son fils et sa fille mais pour une fois, elle demanda à son fils de rester pendant qu'elle couchait sa sœur, elle voulait lui parler.

Tout en berçant Mary, Emma cherchait comment parler à son fils, comment lui dire qu'elle devait décider s'ils devaient rester ou partir de chez eux pour un lieu où apparemment tout le monde les connaissait…

Une petite demi-heure plus tard Emma revenait au salon et elle resta figée sur place à la porte en regardant son fils assis dans le canapé avec les genoux le fameux livre ouvert, en pleine lecture.

Le voyant ainsi concentré, elle mit quelques secondes à se décider à le rejoindre, la discussion aurait au-moins une base de départ.

- Hé gamin, tu as trouvé ça où ?

- Oh… euh en fait il dépassait de ton sac, il m'a intrigué. Mais tu l'as eu où ?

- En fait j'aurais dû te le montrer plus tôt mais c'est une histoire assez compliquée. Tu te souviens il y a quelques jours quand on a frappé à notre porte, j'ai recroisé cet homme et après avoir discuté, il me l'a donné, en me disant que même si on ne s'en souvenait pas, ce livre était à nous…enfin à toi.

- Pourquoi on ne s'en souviendrait pas ? et puis c'est qui cet homme ?

- Il s'appelle Killian et selon lui on aurait eu un accident il y a un an qui nous aurait laissé amnésiques. Du coup on aurait quitté le Maine où l'on vivait pour revenir ici d'où nous étions originaire.

- Man' je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mais par contre ce que je sais c'est que ce livre m'est familier et en le lisant j'ai une impression de déjà vu, et…

- Et quoi ? Henry dis-moi tout s'il te plait, c'est important crois-moi.

- Ben en fait, c'est bizarre mais il y a un des personnages que j'ai l'impression de connaître, comme si c'était une personne importante dans ma vie.

- Lequel ?

- Une femme, la méchante Reine mais c'est autre nom qui me vient en la voyant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'appelle…

- Régina ?

- Oui mais comment tu le sais ? qu'est-ce qui nous arrive maman ?

- Je le sais parce que… ça fait un an que ce prénom me hante également. Par contre pour ce qui se passe, j'avoue être quelque peu larguée, si ce n'est que selon Killian, ce livre est le déclencheur pouvant nous rendre une partie de notre mémoire.

- Si c'était vrai, ça expliquerait certaines choses, comme Mary ou encore les petits soucis avec l'école et ton boulot il y a un an quand on a eu l'impression de débarquer de nulle part pour les gens.

- Je sais bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fait embarquer ce type depuis notre rencontre. Ecoutes gamin, pendant qu'on y est, il faut que je te dise autre chose. Apparemment là-bas j'étais shérif et si Killian est venu c'est parce que selon lui, ils ont besoin de moi, de nous car nos amis et notre famille seraient en danger, il attend que je lui dise si on part ou pas.

- Famille ? mais nous n'avons pas d'autre famille que nous trois.

- Je sais mais selon lui, la vérité est autre mais nous l'avons oublié. Ecoutes je ne sais ni quoi penser ni quoi faire mais je voulais que tu le saches.

- Merci

- De rien…par contre comme il est clair que ce n'est pas ce soir que nous pourrons trouver la solution, je te propose vu l'heure, d'en reparler demain car il est plus que l'heure de te coucher jeune prince.

- Ok…mais c'est bizarre quand même.

* * *

Henry se leva et se faisant, emmena avec lui le livre, au moment où elle allait intervenir, Emma se rappela qu'il lui appartenait et après tout si Killian avait raison, son fils pourrait peut-être lui permettre de définir le vrai du faux dans ses rêves ou souvenirs.

- Bonne nuit man'

- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Emma se servit un verre et resta un moment à réfléchir, elle avait eu tellement de crainte au vu de la conversation à avoir avec son fils et malgré cela, une fois de plus, il l'avait surprise. Elle ne pouvait être plus fière de son petit bonhomme qui malgré son très jeune âge était déjà tellement réfléchit et intelligent. Malgré tout cette fois elle se posait beaucoup de questions, elle ne savait plus quoi penser et bien que la situation semblait totalement surréaliste, elle se rendait compte que aussi bien elle que son fils n'étaient pas plus perturbé que cela, se pouvait-il que Killian ait raison.

Ses pensées se faisaient trop pesantes et trop nombreuses alors elle se leva, vérifia la chambre de ses enfants et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, espérant que cela la détende un peu pour pouvoir aller dormir.

Elle se délassait au mieux sous cette eau bien chaude, tentant d'oublier un moment toutes ses histoires avant d'en sortir et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma se trouvait en proie à un cauchemar, elle tremblait et des cris se faisaient entendre et d'un coup elle se réveilla et sentie de suite les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains voulant effacer son état mais au lieu de cela, de nombreuses images lui revinrent lui rappelant chaque pièce de son rêve.

Elle ne fut plus capable de se rendormir, son cœur souffrait, elle le savait maintenant, Régina n'était pas qu'un nom ou une image, elle faisait partie de sa vie et de celle de Henry même si elle avait du mal à comprendre le lien qui les unissait.

Mais maintenant elle savait que l'histoire de Killian était vrai, elle avait vu ce qui s'était produit un an auparavant, Régina les avait sauvé elle et son fils au détriment de son bien-être et de sa vie. Cette femme dont elle se rappelait sans la connaître s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

Alors qu'elle tentait toujours de se reprendre face aux émotions de ce rêve, elle vit sa porte s'ouvrir et la tête de son fils passer.

- Man' ça va ? tu as crié

- Pardon mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Pas grave j'ai du mal à dormir, j'ai fait plusieurs rêves bizarres avec les personnages du livre.

- Oui je sais, j'ai fait pareil et c'est aussi ça qui vient de me réveiller.

- Maman je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on en sache un peu plus.

- Je sais, écoutes Henry, je sais que c'est fou mais je pense qu'on va prendre un peu de vacances, je crois qu'il faut que l'on en apprenne plus sur ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, surtout si cela pouvait répondre à nos questions

- Alors c'est parti pour une aventure en famille.

Henry fit un câlin à sa mère puis se décida à retourner se coucher, il lui faudrait faire de nombreuses choses avent de partir et il n'avait aucune idée de la durée de leur absence. Emma tenta elle aussi de se caler et de se rendormir mais cela lui fut difficile, elle ne pouvait pas oublier les images de Régina ni les émotions surprenantes qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

* * *

Le lendemain dès le réveil, Emma appela l'hôtel où Killian séjournait, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus que peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte. Il ne la fit pas attendre et répondit rapidement, content qu'elle le fasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Emma…alors vous avez fait votre choix ?

- On peut se voir ? J'ai quelques questions pour pouvoir préparer ce voyage. Vous pouvez venir ici dans une heure environ ?

- Pas de soucis, dans une heure.

Henry partit, Emma se prépara ainsi que sa fille voulant que tout soit terminé avant l'arrivée de Killian. Elle lança également une cafetière dans la foulée et dix minutes avant l'arrivée prévue, tout était prêt.

Lorsque le jeune homme entra chez elle ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille d'Emma chez qui sans le vouloir il cherchait un air de ressemblance avec Neal. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Emma était à nouveau maman et surtout que celle-ci était tombé enceinte à Storybrook, il avait compris pourquoi l'embrasser n'avait servi à rien car bien que cela lui faisait mal de le croire, il était clair qu'il n'était pas son « true love »

- Alors miss Swan, puis-je croire que vous serez du voyage et que je peux espérer que vous allez nous sauver.

- J'y pense effectivement mais j'ai besoin de réponses car si je viens, ce ne sera pas seule, j'ai mes enfants dont un bébé de trois mois à peine. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons exactement et pour combien de temps et plus que tout, à quoi vais-je m'exposer.

- Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes vos questions comme ça, je peux juste vous dire que nous partons en bateau loin d'ici, vers un endroit que vous ne connaissez plus. En ce qui concerne le temps nécessaire, je pense que cela dépendra plus de vous que de moi. Et enfin pour le « à quoi » je suis désolée, je ne peux rien dire car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et il est trop tôt pour cela.

- Attendez, vous me demandez de vous suivre sans savoir où et vers quoi j'emmène mes enfants…

- Je suis que c'est difficile mais Emma, je ne suis pas la personne qui soit vous parler, et je suis sûr qu'après vos rêves et vos cauchemars vous savez qui doit vous le dire

- Régina

- Oui

- J'ai eu un dernier rêve cette nuit, il y avait beaucoup de monde et Régina se sacrifiait pour nous sauver mais il y avait encore une fois un élément magique.

- C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé d'une certaine manière, Régina vous a effectivement sauvée et c'est pourquoi c'est à elle de vous parler.

- Puis-je vous faire réellement confiance…assez pour vous suivre avec mes enfants.

- Emma, croyez-moi, je donnerais sans hésitation ma vie pour vous et vos enfants, même si je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance avec vous, mes sentiments depuis un an n'ont pas changé.

* * *

Emma resta un instant interdit face à cette vérité qui expliquait le geste déplacé de cet homme le jour de leur rencontre.

Elle avait peur mais sans savoir pourquoi elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait le croire alors elle accepta de partie en attendant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Ce jour-là elle prépara la liste de tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour elle et ses enfants et prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires, sachant que le départ était prévu pour le surlendemain.

* * *

Et voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi? On continu toujours?

J'attends vos remarques positives ou négatives bien entendu, les deux sont utiles pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité sur cette fic et soyez sûr que je prends bonne note de toutes vos remarques et que je tenterais au mieux de faire le nécessaire pour les introduire au fur et à mesure.

J'espère que ce chapitre bénéficiera du même accueil, je sais que vous attendez tous la scène des retrouvailles mais encore un peu de patience, cela arrivera mais chaque chose en son temps après tout il faut bien que se passe le voyage.

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture...

* * *

Emma n'avait cessé de courir partout durant les deux derniers jours entre prévenir l'école de Henry, son travail ainsi que la voisine qui s'occupait de Mary. Il lui avait aussi fallu préparer les sacs de voyage, elle ne voulait rien oublier mais ne pouvait pas non plus en prendre trop, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires et qui l'inquiétait, elle devait bien l'avouer. Et plus encore, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait absente et ne savait de ce fait pas trop quoi faire de ses affaires, ni même de son appartement, elle avait donc réuni tous les papiers utiles et avait demandé à une amie de les prendre ainsi que son double de clés au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Le seul avantage qu'elle avait eu de cette folle activité ne tenait que dans le fait de n'avoir eu aucun temps pour réfléchir à la situation et ses rêves avaient l'air d'être plus calmes même si encore et toujours il y régnait une atmosphère magique.

Henry quant à lui semblait prendre les choses très bien à sa grande surprise, il lui avait avoué faire plus de rêves et plus détaillés faisant revenir quelques souvenirs tels que des noms, des lieux mais selon lui rien de suffisant pour le moment et sa mère n'ayant pas voulu le brusquer avait respecté son silence.

La jeune femme était chez elle, à faire le tour de son appartement très calme puisque ses enfants étaient tous deux endormis. Le lendemain était le grand jour, celui du départ vers un lieu qui lui était inconnu mais où pourtant on l'attendait et où on la connaissait. Tout cela lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange mais bizarrement elle restait sereine comme si cela était naturel.

* * *

La petite famille était levée depuis l'aube et avait organisé ce début de journée sans perdre de temps sachant que Killian ne tarderait pas à arriver.

En moins de deux heures, Emma et ses enfants étaient prêts, les valises sur le pas de la porte et tout l'appartement était sécurisé alors lorsque Killian sonna il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir installer tout le monde dans la voiture de la blonde.

La jeune femme avait décidé de ne pas chercher à comprendre tout ce qui se passait, laissant au jeune homme le soin de gérer les détails de l'itinéraire, ayant juste comprit qu'elle devait conduire jusqu'au port.

* * *

La route ne fut pas très longue mais suffisamment pour que Killian puisse discuter avec Henry, à propos du livre, de ses souvenirs mais une fois encore il refusa de parler de ce qui les attendrait. Une fois au port, l'homme les dirigea vers un endroit reculé et discret où ils découvrirent un immense bateau semblant sortir d'un conte de fée ce qui ravit Henry contrairement à Emma qui regardait l'embarcation, sa fille dans les bras en se demandant qu'elle genre de confort elle pourrait offrir à ses enfants durant ce voyage Killian remarqua le changement chez la jeune femme et en voyant le regard qu'elle jetait à son bateau il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à comprendre ses hésitations.

- Emma, je sais qu'il n'a pas l'air très confortable mais je peux vous assurer que vous y serez bien et surtout il n'y a pas plus robuste que « Jolly Roger ». Il a traversé toutes les mers et les océans et survécut à des choses que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer. C'est notre meilleure et notre seule option.

- J'espère que vous en êtes certain car si il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de mes enfants…je vous tuerait de mes mains.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien faisant juste une courbette doublée d'un sourire l'invitant à monter à bord mais sous ce masque il était content de voir qu'Emma Swan était toujours la même que celle qu'ils avaient vu partir un an plus tôt, avec toujours la même rage lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les siens et cela confirmait une fois encore que les souvenirs revenus elle pourrait les aider.

* * *

Emma avait investi deux cabines ne pouvant pas avoir ses deux enfants avec elle faute de place, des précautions supplémentaires de sécurité ayant été mises en place pour sa fille. Henry allait donc partager la cabine du capitaine et pour ce faire, il lui avait laissé de la place. Après une heure passée à ranger et installer au mieux leurs affaires puis à s'être occupé de nourrir et changer sa fille, elle la coucha et monta enfin rejoindre Killian qui s'affairait à de nombreuses tâches avec l'aide de Henry.

La vision de son fils apparemment à l'aise sur le port lui réchauffa le cœur, elle voyait son sourire et ses yeux brillants qui ne pouvaient tromper, il était heureux de ce qu'il faisait. le capitaine s'approcha d'elle tranquillement, s'inquiétant de savoir si l'installation des cabines lui convenait et si elle ne manquait de rien. Il lui expliqua alors que le voyage serait relativement calme pendant plusieurs heures, le temps d'être suffisamment éloigné des côtes avant qu'ils ne passent par une perturbation qui les emmènerait vers les flots voulus. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit mais il lui assura que tout serait clair pour elle et Henry au moment voulu alors elle laissa faire ne pouvant de toute façon plus faire demi-tour.

Au bout de deux heures environ, il se faisait tard et Emma dû batailler avec son fils pour qu'il accepte d'aller se coucher mais il finit par y consentir et elle en profita pour aller se reposer également auprès de sa fille sachant que le plus dur serait à venir.

Lorsque les songes la rattrapèrent ils furent plus précis que jamais et lui montrèrent des scènes de son passé et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux se fit avec un visage persistant devant ceux-ci et un prénom prononcé, Régina. Cette fois elle ne pouvait rien, elle l'avait vu et ce n'était pas son imagination elle le savait, Régina venait de lui sauver la vie à elle et tous les autres mais elle avait dû l'aider car elle faiblissait, Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau s'évertuait à lui cacher certains faits par la magie, mais cette dois elle avait eu en direct la fin de l'histoire de la pierre noire.

* * *

Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées par le capitaine qui lui annonça qu'ils seraient bientôt prit dans des eaux très agitées et qu'il fallait sécuriser au maximum Henry et Mary comme prévu. Sans poser de questions voulant avant tout protéger ses enfants, elle réveilla Henry pour que celui-ci prenne place près du siège de Mary où celle-ci fut harnachée. Une fois les deux enfants attachés et en sécurité, elle les embrassa une dernière fois puis quitta la cabine pour rejoindre le pont où Killian lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin d'elle.

Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire s'y fixa sur son visage, même si elle pouvait effectivement l'aider, la raison principale de sa requête était ailleurs, il voulait qu'elle assiste à l'ouverture du portail entre les deux mondes, certain que cela ferait revenir sa mémoire et surtout il voulait lui prouver que la magie faisait réellement partie de sa vie et que ses rêves lui montraient la pure vérité.

Une fois bien accrochée elle aussi comme il le lui avait demandé, Emma vit Killian sortir quelque chose de sa sacoche qu'elle ne pouvait identifier de là où elle se trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un haricot magique

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Regarde !

Sans attendre plus de questions et profitant de sa surprise il le lança dans l'eau devant eux et sous le regard à la fois inquiet et halluciné de la jeune femme, un tourbillon vert se créa et l'océan se déchaîna. Il n'eut alors que le temps de la prévenir de bien s'accrocher avant de diriger le bateau vers le centre du tourbillon, subissant les vents, les vagues et la violence des éléments. Puis aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, tout cessa et redevint calme mais une chose avait changé, une chose plus importante que n'importe qu'elle autre.

- Crochet ? Oh mon dieu, je me souviens…

- Bon retour parmi nous Mlle la sauveuse.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'espère ne perdre personne et vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine (ou exceptionnellement la semaine prochaine si ce week-end se fait trop chargé entre représentation de ma puce et mon anniv).

A bientôt et j'attends vos retours !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous? Alors comme je l'avais dit, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre mais ce week-end était vraiment trop remplit pour que je puisse poster quoi que ce soit. _

_Par contre si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai pour le moment 10 chap. écrit (il me reste à les transcrire sur ordi) donc même si c'est une fois par semaine, vous aurez la suite. _

_Bon allez j'arrête là et vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et ne perdez pas espoir les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt._

* * *

Après deux secondes de surprise, Emma partie en courant rejoindre ses enfants craignant qu'ils n'aient été blessé mais elle reprit son souffle en voyant que à part quelques dégâts dans la cabine, ils allaient parfaitement bien. En la voyant, Henry sourit et son regard fut révélateur, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs.

- Maman nous devons les sauver, je veux revoir…ma mère

- Je sais gamin, et on va le faire.

- On est au royaume enchanté n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas nous avons quitté le monde 'réel', enfin le nôtre, ça c'est certain. Tu peux sortir maintenant si tu veux.

* * *

Alors qu'Henry sortait de la cabine Emma se tourna vers sa fille qui pleurait légèrement ayant sûrement été un peu effrayée. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle la ceinture de la petite s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle tendit les bras vers sa mère.

- Hé ma princesse maman est là, c'est fini. Mais dis-moi il était temps que j'arrive, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus attachée ?

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, elle prit Mary dans les bras pour rejoindre le pont voulant lui permettre d'être un peu à l'air frais. Une fois dehors elle vit son fils en grande discussion avec le capitaine et devina sans mal qu'il devait lui poser toutes les questions qui traversaient à l'instant ses propres pensées. Passer la porte avait été le déclencheur levant le sort d'oubli lancé par Régina et maintenant elle savait qui l'attendait.

Elle resta un moment sa fille dans les bras en contemplant cette mer qui la ramenait vers les siens et sourie un instant se souvenant des mensonges de crochet, particulièrement sur ses liens avec Régina mais après tout elle finit par admettre qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Leurs derniers moments n'avaient pas été une lutte entre elle mais au contraire Emma se souvint des sentiments qui l'avaient assaillie, cette envie et ce besoin de ne pas partir, d'aider la brune pour trouver une autre solution refusant de la voir se sacrifier et souffrir.

Les larmes lui montèrent, elle avait cédé à l'époque uniquement parce que Régina le lui avait demandé pour sauver leur fils de l'abandon mais elle se sentait lâche et jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse avec ses souvenirs elle n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de la brune qui lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux qui signifierait pour elle l'oubli de la seule personne qu'elle aimait.

Emma se surprit alors en comprenant que bien que pressée maintenant d'arriver sur place et de revoir sa famille, elle avait surtout hâte de revoir son ancienne ennemie et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

Voyant son fils toujours occupé à la barre cette fois, elle ne pû contenir les émotions et sentiments qui lui revenaient alors elle s'éclipsa avec sa fille toujours lovée contre elle, voulant prendre un peu de recul et surtout ne rien montrer. Une fois dans la cabine avec pour seul témoin sa fille de trois mois elle permit enfin au flot de souvenirs de l'envahir et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse ou ne cherche à les arrêter ayant besoin d'extérioriser toutes les émotions.

Hook l'avait vu redescendre vers la cabine se doutant de ce qu'elle traversait alors, après avoir donné des indications au jeune garçon il décida d'aller la rejoindre, après tout il pourrait peut-être la consoler un peu puisque avec ses souvenirs revenus elle devait se rappeler d'un certain baiser échangé à Neverland.

Lorsqu'il descendit les marches il put entendre les pleurs de la blonde et il douta un instant de sa décision mais alors qu'il avançait malgré tout vers elle, il n'eut le temps de voir que le regard du bébé avant que la porte de la cabine ne se referme d'un coup et sans explication, la porte ne se referme laissant ainsi à la mère et sa fille leur intimité. Pensant alors que Emma voulait être seule et il partit rejoindre Henry sur le pont.

Emma avait entendu les pas se dirigeant vers elle et s'était alors maudite de ne pas avoir fermé la porte ne souhaitant en aucun cas montrer sa faiblesse à qui que ce soit. De plus, connaissant le pirate elle se doutait qu'il tenterait de la réconforter à sa façon lui faisant à nouveau des avances et elle n'en avait aucunement besoin à ce moment-là. Mais soudain alors qu'elle le savait prêt à entrer elle avait vu sa fille regarder la porte puis celle-ci avait claqué, se refermant devant son visiteur, sans aucune raison. Elle se posa la question du comment durant deux secondes avant de se laisser à nouveau aller simplement contente que ce se soit produit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Emma ouvrit les yeux sans s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie, elle trouva un plateau près d'elle et vit également un biberon vide, signe que Henry avait dû venir et la laisser dormir, s'occupant de sa petite sœur comme il avait toujours aimé le faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormit sans rêves et se sentait par la même occasion vraiment reposée. Mais alors qu'elle admirait sa fille toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil, une question surgit soudain, pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas la réponse sur le mystère de sa naissance. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être trouvé dans une situation qui aurait pu lui permettre de la concevoir. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors elle décida de laisser ce mystère de côté pour le moment, pensant qu'il lui manquait peut-être encore une partie de ses souvenirs.

En sortant de la cabine après avoir grignoté, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée et fut heureuse de trouver Henry dans un paisible sommeil, elle le borda et l'embrassa puis monta rejoindre le capitaine, tranquillement installé sur le pont.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire en la voyant, l'invitant simplement à prendre place à côté de lui et lui proposant une bière qu'elle refusa poliment expliquant qu'elle allaitait encore sa fille en complément des biberons. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Emma ne pouvant plus retenir ses questions se mette à briser le silence.

- Hook, pourquoi suis-je là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? et comment se fait-il que vous ayez vos souvenirs ?

- Après le fils, la mère (il rigola gentiment) . Ecoutes Emma, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la malédiction n'a été brisé qu'en partie et que sans toi nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter. Pour le pourquoi, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, d'ailleurs je ne le sais pas vraiment, il te faudra attendre de voir Régina.

A l'entente du nom de la seconde mère de son fils, une crainte l'envahit soudain et son cœur se serra.

- Est-elle redevenue…

- L'Evil Queen, (Emma hocha la tête) non elle est restée Régina telle qu'elle pouvait l'être dans les derniers temps à Storybrook.

- Tant mieux, elle a assez souffert de tout ça.

Hook fut étonné par le ton de Emma, il n'y avait jamais pensé que celle-ci s'inquiétait réellement pour l'ancienne Reine ni qu'elle pouvait avoir une certaine amitié pour cette dernière. Bien que de nombreuses questions lui venait à lui aussi pour Emma, il se retint de les poser, une en particulier car même si il était très curieux de la réponse, il pensa que Emma lui dirait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. Alors ils restèrent silencieux, regardant le calme de l'eau et le ciel étoilé, n'échangeant que quelques paroles non gênantes.

- Quand penses-tu que nous arriverons ?

- Si tout se passe bien nous devrions y être demain, j'ai fait parvenir un message prévenant de notre arrivée que je confirmerais une fois aux abords du royaume.

- Merci d'être venu nous chercher, j'ai hâte de revoir ma famille, cela fait si longtemps.

- Je pense qu'ils ont plus hâte que toi encore, ils n'ont rien oublié, cela fait un an qu'ils attendent de vous revoir, comme nous tous ?

- Qui t'a envoyé nous chercher ?

- A vrai dire je pense qu'il s'agit d'une décision commune de tes parents et de la Reine, enfin je pense, c'est elle qui est venue me trouver et tu la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle fait rarement dans le détail lorsqu'elle demande un service.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos avis comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas que c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer dans le bon sens !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et avant toute chose...un grand merci pour les reviews qui continuent à arriver au fur et à mesure !

Je tente au maximum de répondre au mess en mp mais ne m'en voulait pas si ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

De même je tiens à rassurer les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me donner des idées ou volontés pour l'histoire, je ne vous oublies pas bien au contraire, je réfléchit à la manière d'intégrer ces détails. Et pour ceux qui me montrent les éléments qui posent problèmes ou questions, je vous remercie et tente de corriger ou d'intégrer l'explication dans la suite.

Voilà après ces petites explications, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, avec une journée d'avance car je ne serais pas là ce w-e t je ne veux pas vous faire attendre jusque dimanche soir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dernière étape du voyage**

Emma ayant eu l'occasion de se reposer elle proposa à Hook d'aller en faire de même lui rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait sur le navire et lui promettant de le réveiller au moindre problème en vue. Lorsqu'il céda elle en fut rassurée et soulagée, elle avait surtout besoin de solitude afin de réfléchir aux évènements de cette dernière semaine qui avait été plutôt mouvementée.

Elle était inquiète de ce qu'elle trouverait une fois sur place, se rendant compte que Régina où même ses parents n'auraient pas pris le risque de la faire revenir si la situation n'était pas vraiment grave. Il lui fallait patienter encore plusieurs longues heures avant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions et revoir toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient chères et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une chose facile à faire. Mais alors qu'elle songeait aux retrouvailles, une peur s'empara d'elle. Comment réagiraient-ils à l'arrivée non expliquée de sa fille ? Et pire encore, comment elle réagirait si Neal, ou un autre, venait réclamer son droit à la paternité alors qu'elle-même n'en gardait à ce jour, aucun souvenir ?

* * *

Pendant quelques heures, elle laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder, se laissant emporter au grès de celui-ci dans ses souvenirs et les sentiments qui venaient avec, maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de se les réapproprier, cela l'apaisait. Mais soudain, elle vit au loin une chose qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître pour ne l'avoir croisé qu'une fois mais qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'il était temps pour le capitaine de reprendre sa barre, alors tentant de ne pas réveiller Henry afin de limiter les risques, elle fit se lever Hook avec un simple mot : « sirènes ». En quelques secondes à peine, il était à son poste, scrutant devant lui sachant que dévier ne servirait à rien, alors il continua droit devant lui, regardant Emma dont le visage était crispé.

- Emma… tu te souviens ?

- Oui, pas de dispute ni cris, j'ai pas envie de devoir repasser par-dessus bord pour arranger les choses.

- Oui vu comme ça ! Elles vont sûrement tenter de nous faire chavirer, tu devrais aller mettre les enfants en sécurité… et ne te prends pas la tête avec Henry !

- Très drôle !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Emma descendit à la cabine se dirigeant en premier lieu vers sa fille afin de vérifier les attaches du cosy et que celui-ci était bien fixé. Une fois fait, elle alla s'assurer qu'Henry ne risquait rien, rajoutant la barrière et les coussins, le protégeant d'une chute éventuelle. Elle allait remonter sur le pont lorsque le bateau se mit à tanguer violemment, la projetant vers un coin de porte, se blessant légèrement à la tête. Elle se releva en urgence et remonta rejoindre Hook qui, au vu des mouvements, devait être en difficulté.

- Hook ça va ? Il faut tenir !

- Que crois-tu que je tente de faire ?

Emma ne releva pas, ayant vu que celui-ci avait était affecté et que son humeur avait déjà changée. Elle se dirigea vers le bord, elle pouvait voir et entendre les sirènes qui tentaient de faire craquer le capitaine et soudain, plusieurs se tournèrent vers elle afin de lui faire la même chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir à ce moment-là, était le visage de Régina et les ombres des autres personnes qui l'attendaient, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, si jamais elle se mettait à s'en prendre à Hook, ils étaient finis. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se plongeât au plus profond de ses souvenirs et de ses rêves, gardant pour seul but de les revivre, d'arriver à destination et plus elle se jetait dans ceux-ci et moins la voix des sirènes ne l'atteignait, une seule lui arrivée aux oreilles, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle sentit une chaleur s'emparer d'elle pour aller se loger dans ses mains.

* * *

D'un coup, elle sentit le bateau tanguer plus encore et en ouvrant les yeux elle comprit que Hook ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ses enfants étaient là, elle refusait de les perdre ici au milieu des eaux qu'elle ne pouvait même pas nommer.

Soudain un mot, Hook ne comprenait pas, il avait vu Emma et avait voulu s'en prendre à elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait les yeux fermés, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y prêter davantage attention, n'ayant pas satisfaction, les sirènes avaient fait se déchainer les eaux. Mais d'un coup, un mot ou plutôt un nom, c'est tout ce qu'il entendit avant de voir une vive lumière blanche se dégager des mains de la jeune femme. Cela dura quelques minutes puis plus rien, tout redevint calme, les sirènes étaient déjà loin et plus rien ne les mettait en danger, alors seulement il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Emma qui regardait ses mains, incrédules.

- Emma, ça va ? Comment as-tu su que…

- …Je ne savais rien et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour…ça ! (montrant ses mains)

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu utilises la magie et nous sommes déjà sur les terres magiques

- Oui mais non ! Pas comme ça et jamais seule en plus, il y a toujours eu…

- Régina ! D'où le nom que tu as prononcé

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne voulait plus en parler, elle n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, seule la certitude que seule, elle ne pouvait pas avoir réussi et qu'effectivement, juste avant que cela ne se produise, un seul sentiment l'avait parcouru, celui que Régina était là pour l'aider. Elle mit tout cela de côté, voulant simplement aller voir ses enfants et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et que sa fille n'avait pas eu trop peur.

- Maman ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Disons qu'il y a eu une attaque…des sirènes

- Et tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini maintenant. Merci d'être resté avec ta sœur, tu es un super grand frère.

- Merci mais maman…tu as utilisé la magie

Emma resta figée face à son fils ne sachant comment lui expliquer les choses puisque même elle, ne comprenait pas. Elle confirma simplement mais coupant court à la discussion, lui expliquant qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait.

* * *

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras la berçant lentement pour la calmer et se prépara à la nourrir, demandant à son fils de monter sur le pont, lui permettant ainsi un peu de calme et d'intimité souhaitant l'allaiter, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis leur départ, sachant que ça lui permettrait aussi de se calmer et de se ressourcer. Après avoir nourrit sa fille, Emma usée par la magie et le stress ressentit, s'endormit à ses côtés sans vraiment chercher à lutter.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fût réveillée en sursaut par les voix de Hook et Henry

- Terre droit devant

- On est arrivé, maman, on y est !

Alors elle comprit, elle se leva emmenant Mary avec elle et lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, elle vit un peu plus loin la côte du royaume où elle devinait plus qu'elle ne reconnaissait, les ombres de nombreuses personnes.

- On y est Mary, on va les revoir, tu vas enfin découvrir ta famille et ton royaume.

* * *

Voilà, je sais c'est court mais quelques plus longs vont suivre c'est promis.

Alors ... verdict ? ? ? Quelques messages pour m'en dire plus ... A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord désolée de ce léger retard de publication, je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi hier soir donc pas possible de poster.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'autant que nous arrivons enfin au chapitre que vous attendiez tous...les retrouvailles de Emma et d'Henry avec le reste des habitants de la forêt enchantée et surtout... Régina.

Voilà j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant voir le compteur de reviews exploser avec celui-ci.

Bonne lecture ! A bientôt

* * *

Retrouvailles

Emma sentait son cœur accélérer, son corps se tendre d'impatience, elle savait à cet instant précis, alors qu'ils s'approchaient laissant les silhouettes dévoiler des visages connus, qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle pouvait voir et sentir chez son fils les mêmes émotions sachant que pour lui, elle le savait il y avait un enjeu supplémentaire, il allait retrouver sa mère. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment, tout comme elle le faisait, il la cherchait déjà parmi la foule, même si il leur était encore impossible de le faire de là où ils étaient.

La sauveuse serrait sa fille dans ses bras, la crainte ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté car le souvenir si particulier qu'elle voulait retrouver lui faisait toujours défaut. Perdue dans ses pensées elle prit conscience en sentant la main de Henry dans la sienne qu'ils étaient enfin à destination et que le bateau accostait sous les cris et les applaudissements de la foule présente et très nombreuse, peut-être même un peu trop pour eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils en descendirent, Emma tenant fermement ses deux enfants près d'elle sans réellement comprendre qu'elle était de retour, que sa vie avait repris son cours normal.

* * *

Mais à peine furent-ils au sol que ses parents étaient là, les larmes aux yeux venant les serrer contre eux dans une étreinte digne des Charming dans laquelle soudain elle relâcha la pression et versa les larmes qu'elle avait tant voulu refouler.

Elle se laissa porter par cet amour familial ne pouvant à ce moment-là, les appeler autrement que 'papa' et 'maman' trop heureuse d'être à nouveau à leurs côtés.

Lorsque enfin ils la lâchèrent, elle vit les regards portés sur eux mais surtout sur sa fille mais ce n'était pas le moment, d'autres avaient déjà pris leur place pour leurs souhaiter la bienvenue tel que Granny, Ruby les nains et bien d'autres encore. Mais bien que répondant aux multiples accolades qu'elle recevait, Emma prit conscience que son esprit était ailleurs, cherchant parmi ces gens, une personne en particulier. Ses yeux balayaient les visages, avec un sourire de circonstance sans même y réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise celui de Neal ou elle s'attarda un peu plus se posant toujours la même question. Mais malgré l'air heureux de celui-ci, elle ne s'y attarda pas bien qu'elle le vit un peu déçu. Soudain alors sans crier gare son cœur rata un battement, elle était là, légèrement en retrait, elle plongea alors dans les iris sombres qu'elle connaissait si bien et vit les sentiments contradictoires qu'ils reflétaient, la joie de leur présence et la crainte de le montrer. Elle vit le sourire timide qui lui était destiné par celle qui d'ordinaire était si sûre d'elle alors sans réfléchir elle se dégagea gentiment des bras qui la tenaient pour se diriger vers elle.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que cette femme qui durant un an était restée le lien, son lien avec ce monde et elle ignora tout le reste, le lieu, les personnes jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

- Régina…

- Miss…Emma !

Sans prévenir, sans y penser, les mots manquants à toutes les deux, Emma fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensée et la serra dans ses bras. Régina fut d'abord surprise de ce geste mais en quelques secondes elle s'abandonna dans ces bras si chaleureux qu'elle avait tant attendus et espéré.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux fermés sans se soucier des regards étonnés mais rassurés de la foule et celui bienveillant de Snow avant qu'elles ne soient séparées et ramenées à la réalité par leur fils qui après avoir chaleureusement retrouvé son père, venait de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman, je suis tellement content de te revoir, tu m'as tant manqué, je t'aime

- Moi aussi mon chéri…je t'aime.

* * *

Régina ne pouvait prononcer un mot de plus, l'émotion étant bien trop intense et sa voix brisée par ses larmes qui à elles seules montraient à quel point cet instant était une délivrance.

Emma n'avait pas bougé, admirant cette scène et alors qu'elle laissait une nouvelle larme couler, elle sentit la main de Régina se glisser dans la sienne, comme le jour de leur adieu, comme pour les rassurer mutuellement de la réalité de cet instant.

Regardant enfin autour d'elle, la jeune blonde prit conscience à nouveau des regards chaleureux mais interrogateur dirigés vers eux et surtout vers le petit être dans ses bras qui venait de se faire entendre faisant également se relever la tête de la Reine à ses côtés. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et elle se tourna vers la foule fixant ses parents.

- Maman, papa, Régina et vous tous mes amis, je vous présente Mary, ma fille.

- T'as vu maman j'ai une petite sœur !

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes la foules fut silencieuse et Emma baissa la tête vers son enfant incertaine des réactions qui allaient suivre mais à sa grande surprise une voix s'éleva, n'étant pas celle à laquelle elle s'était attendu mais celle dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Celle-ci se fit entendre alors que Régina s'approchait à nouveau d'elle et plus particulièrement de la petite.

- Bienvenue chez toi petite princesse Mary (puis levant les yeux vers Emma) et félicitation Emma, elle est magnifique.

Alors comme si il s'agissait d'un signal, tous applaudirent à nouveau et la félicitèrent. Tous sauf deux hommes restés en retrait, se jaugeant mutuellement, Neal et Jones. En les voyant ainsi et se souvenant du regard reçu par le jeune homme lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la foule, Emma eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle répétait la même histoire qu'avec Henry. Elle avait privé Neal de la naissance et il apprenait être père que plus tard mais au moins elle avait une partie de sa réponse.

* * *

La foule réclamant encore beaucoup d'attention, Emma avait confié Mary à son frère qui s'était isolé un peu plus loin au calme avec sa seconde mère. Cependant malgré toute sa bonne volonté, après avoir répondu au plus de questions qu'elle le pouvait, elle saturait et la tête lui tournait alors elle lança un regard suppliant en direction du couple royal. Snow comprenant de suite l'état de sa fille se servit de son influence de Majesté expliquant à tous qu'il était temps de laisser les arrivants se reposer et que pour le reste des questions, il leur faudrait attendre le lendemain soir lors d'une réception donnée en leur honneur.

Sans aucune résistance, avec le respect dû au rang de sa mère, Emma vit la foule se séparer pour quitter progressivement les lieux, la laissant enfin souffler et respirer. Se tournant alors vers son fils pour aller lui reprendre sa sœur, elle fut surprise mais également émue par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mary dormait paisiblement mais non pas dans les bras de son frère qui exténué avait fini par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère, mais dans les bras de Régina qui la berçait tendrement, assise sur une souche. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elles n'eurent besoin de rien, un simple sourire en guise d'explication pour l'une et en remerciement pour l'autre. Alors tranquillement comme pour ne pas gâcher ce moment Emma s'avança pour les rejoindre venant s'installer aux côtés de la brune.

* * *

Alors verdict? comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour savoir si vous suivez toujours et que je n'en ai pas perdu au cours des chapitres.


	8. Chapter 8

Moment calme 

Charming et Snow avaient dit au revoir et discuté avec les dernières personnes restées, laissant les deux femmes et les enfants se poser un peu après ce long voyage et les retrouvailles mouvementées. Même s'ils avaient hâte eux aussi de retrouver leur fille, ils avaient conscience qu'elle et Regina avaient toujours eu un lien particulier et que celui-ci devait être retrouvé voir renforcé pour qu'elles puissent ensemble mettre fin à la malédiction qui les touchait encore et ainsi les sauver tous.

En s'approchant de Regina, Emma se rappela leurs retrouvailles quelques minutes plus tôt et ne pût ignorer que lors de leur étreinte, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle s'était sentie bien, à sa place, même si cela paraissait étrange au vu des souvenirs de leur vie à Storybrook. Au même moment en la voyant approcher, Regina ignorait que ses pensées portaient sur le même souvenir. Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher trop lors de leur retour, ne sachant ni leurs sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle pour leur éloignement durant cette année, ni même quels souvenirs leur étaient revenus lors du voyage de retour. Il avait était très difficile pour elle de ne pas courir pour prendre son fils dans ses bras ou même de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Mais en voyant les yeux d'Emma sonder la foule et en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la trouver elle, son cœur s'était réchauffé et elle s'était sentie heureuse comme cela ne lui était arrivé que très rarement. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre et croire que la blonde l'avait cherché elle alors qu'elle était entourée de ses amis et de sa famille et plus encore, elle avait était surprise en se retrouvant dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'y était sentie soudain en paix, au point d'y avoir répondu sans retenue.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma arriva à sa hauteur elle cessa ses réflexions pour revenir au présent, vus l'objet même de ses pensées. Voulant briser le silence, bien que confortable, qui s'était instauré entre elles, Emma fut la première à parler. - Les présentations ont l'air de s'être bien passées.

- Votre fille est adorable  
- Merci, mais s'il te plait Regina, plus de « vous » entre nous. Nous ne sommes plus à Storybrook et après un an d'absence et avoir accepté de revenir sans en connaitre la réelle raison, en faisant confiance à ma simple intuition, je pense avoir mérité ton tutoiement non ?  
- Très bien… miss Swan, alors va pour le tutoiement.

Regina avait dit cela avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère ne voulant faire qu'une simple référence à cette autre vie qui avait était la leur.

Elle retourna ses yeux sur la petite fille calée tendrement dans ses bras et sentie à nouveau poindre une certaine jalousie qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer, tout comme lorsque Emma l'avait présentée, mais une question la taraudée.

- Puis-je te demander qui est le père de cette petite princesse ? enfin, sans vouloir être indiscrète.

Emma se sentit un peu gênée face à cette question car même si elle était maintenant quasiment certaine du père de son enfant, elle ne savait toujours pas quand ni dans quelles conditions ils l'avaient conçue.

- C'est…Neal mais je viens de le découvrir car j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte peu après notre retour à Boston, je n'en avais donc aucun souvenir.

- Oh, je suis désolée, si j'avais su cela j'aurais pris en compte ce fait dans ma magie.

Bien que les mots résonnaient sincères, au fond d'elle ils sonnaient faux, emplis de jalousie, Neal n'étant pas parmi les personnes qu'elle appréciait le plus aujourd'hui, une fois encore elle allait certainement voir son fils s'éloigner pour vivre en famille avec ses parents et sa sœur. Mais soudain elle réalisa qu'un autre problème risquait de se produire car étant issue de deux familles où la magie était puissante et ayant de plus, était conçue dans un monde où régnait à ce moment-là la magie, il se pourrait que le bébé qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle, en soit elle aussi pourvue, mais elle ignorait à quel point elle en était. 

* * *

Emma ne se doutant pas des pensées de Regina, la regardait agir avec leur fils et sa propre fille et elle fut heureuse de voir que celle-ci n'était pas redevenue l'Evil Queen en revenant ici, ce dont elle avait eu le temps d'avoir confirmation par sa mère un peu plus tôt. Au contraire, selon Snow, elle avait réussi à se faire à nouveau accepter par tous ou presque entant que Regina, faisant peu à peu disparaitre des esprits « la méchante reine ».

- Emma, je pense qu'il serait temps de vous faire découvrir le royaume ou du moins une partie, le château de vos parents. Je pense que vous pourriez (elle vit le regard réprobateur d'Emma qui la fit sourire) pardon, que TU pourrais t'y reposer ainsi qu'Henry et Mary.

- Oui ce ne serait pas du luxe. D'autant que Mary ne tardera pas à avoir faim… Oh et Régina…t'inquiète pas, tu arriveras à me tutoyer, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent, ce qui fit réagir Henry, alors elles en profitèrent pour le réveiller afin de pouvoir partir. Mais en apprenant où ils se rendaient il ne fût pas vraiment ravit, avouant que bien que content de retrouver ses grands-parents, il préférait rester avec sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Snow qui les avait rejoints comprit parfaitement la demande de son petit-fils et ne pût que s'attendrir à la réaction de Regina qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Voyant cela et sachant qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la forêt enchantée, elle répondit de façon positive à Henry, ce qui eut le mérite de faire lever la tête des deux femmes avec étonnement. Elle expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée car en plus du fait de permettre à Henry et sa mère de se retrouver, cela permettrait également à la petite famille d'être en sécurité. Alors Emma et Regina comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'Henry et sans savoir pourquoi, cela amena un petit sourire sur leurs deux visages qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu, mais en même temps Snow pouvait lire l'incompréhension de la situation. Alors elle reprit son explication rappelant à Emma que la forêt enchantée où la magie était très présente et que la château de Regina en sa présence, était donc certainement le lieu le plus sûr puisque même si elle n'en faisait plus usage, cette dernière était malgré tout la plus grande puissance magique et donc la plus à même de les protéger.

Sous cette remarque, Regina rosit légèrement, contente d'être aussi considérée par son ancienne belle-fille qui lui faisait confiance pour la protection de sa famille.

Alors, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux femmes qui tentèrent pourtant de le cacher, il fût décidé qu'Emma et les enfants logeraient dans le château de Regina pour la nuit et rejoindraient ensemble celui des Charming le lendemain.

Alors pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry, pressé de découvrir le château de sa mère, tous se mirent en route pour leurs destinations respectives, rejoignant les carrosses qui les attendaient, après s'être souhaité une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. 

* * *

Le trajet avait été silencieux, henry s'était endormit à nouveau sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait la tête de façon naturelle. Mary avait quant à elle, reprit sa place dans les bras d'Emma où elle dormait après que sa mère ait dû la nourrir au sein, n'ayant alors aucune autre alternative. Ce moment qui aurait pu entrainer de la gêne entre les deux femmes, s'était en fait transformé en un instant d'intimité partagée pendant lequel Regina avait observé la blonde, heureuse que celle-ci puisse enfin vivre ce dont elle l'avait privée bien longtemps auparavant.

Après avoir posé ses yeux sur son fils et avait simplement sourit à la brune, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait pardonné, comprenant les pensées de l'ancienne reine. A ce moment-là, discrètement sans que la blonde ne le voie, Regina avait essuyé une larme unique qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, avant de prendre la parole à voix basse, ne souhaitant réveiller les deux enfants.

- Merci Emma…d'être revenu et de ma faire à nouveau confiance

- Je n'ai plus douté depuis longtemps et ma place est ici, même si, il y a un, tu nous a offert une vie magnifique à Henry et à moi

- Je suis heureuse de le revoir malgré les conditions de votre retour. Mais j'aurais aimé malgré tout, être plus puissante à l'époque pour vous protéger plus longtemps

- Regina je suis contente d'être ici, avec vous tous et Henry est heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère, alors tout va bien d'accord ? Et vous aviez fait le maximum avec la magie présente, sauvant tout le monde à la fois… c'est loin d'être insuffisant à mes yeux !

- De rien

Puis le silence reprit ses droits, chacune portant son attention à l'enfant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus tard, la reine fasse savoir qu'ils arrivaient et qu'elle ne réveille tendrement son fils. Emma put alors voir se dresser au loin, un château magnifique qui se révélait de plus en plus à eux, lui montrant enfin ce lieu qu'elle s'était si souvent imaginé.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, tout d'abord une fois encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires, cela fait plaisir et je tente de répondre au mieux !

En parlant de ça je pense que l'un d'entre vous sera ravi (je l'espère) de constater que la réponse à sa question se trouve dans ce chapitre... (je n'en dit pas plus à vous de le découvrir!)

Alors, vous avez vu l'épisode n'est ce pas ? Perso j'adore et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite et particulièrement la rencontre Régina / Emma !

Bon allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture avec ce chapitre un peu plus long et qui je pense va vous plaire ... enfin à vous de me le dire !

* * *

**Installation**

Ils n'étaient pas encore descendus du carrosse que Henry regardait déjà partout, sautant à droite et à gauche pour tout voir et posant mille questions ce qui dit sourire les deux femmes, heureuses de son enthousiasme. Emma intervint cependant se rendant compte que Régina avait du mal à gérer tout à la fois, après tout cela faisait un an qu'elle ne vivait plus avec lui et cela faisait sûrement beaucoup.  
Elle vit dans le regard de la Reine le même air un peu perdu bien qu'heureuse qu'elle avait elle-même eu lors de sa rencontre avec son fils quelques années auparavant.

-_ Henry je pense que ta mère pourra te montrer tout cela plus tard et qu'elle pourrait plus facilement te répondre si tu lui en laissais le temps entre les questions._

_ - C'est vrai que cela faciliterait les choses… _

_- Oh, pardon maman mais …'ma tu te rends compte, on est au château de maman...dans la forêt enchantée… _

_- Oui gamin, je m'en rends compte, crois-moi mais nous avons le temps maintenant, on ne repart pas demain tu sais !_

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et sourirent, se comprenant, oui elles avaient le temps car aucune des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre de sitôt même si Régina savait que l'échéance tomberait un jour.  
Henry avait vu la scène et prenant conscience que sa mère avait raison il se calma un peu. Malgré tout il ne manqua pas de rejoindre les deux femmes et de faire promettre à sa mère adoptive tout en lui prenant la main, qu'elle lui montrerait tout et lui expliquerait la vie du royaume ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Régina ne put effacer son sourire en se dirigeant vers sa demeure et encore moins lorsqu'ils passèrent les grandes portes et qu'elle vit le regard de Emma se porter dans tous les coins et recoins, aussi curieuse que l'adolescent mais simplement plus calme, du moins en apparence. La reine était heureuse de la réaction de la jeune femme et que le lieu lui plaise ayant souvent pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait les avoir à ses côtés et à ce qu'ils ressentiraient ici, d'où le choix de certains objets ou meubles qui lui faisaient penser à eux.

Régina proposa de remettre la visite complète au lendemain leur présentant les pièces principales qui leur seraient utiles jusque-là. Ils firent donc le tour du salon, de la salle à manger et des chambres où elle leur laissa le choix de celle voulu bien qu'elle présenta à Emma celle qui pour elle serait la plus pratique et adaptée du fait de l'enfant qu'elle avait. En effet cette pièce était la plus grande, en plus de la chambre principale et de la salle de bain qui y était adossée comme dans toutes, il y avait une porte menant à une seconde pièce plus petite sur le côté qui serait parfaite pour accueillir Mary tout en laissant à Emma de l'intimité. La blonde ne chercha pas plus loin, admirative face à ce lieu mais au bout de quelques minutes une question s'imposa à elle, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'installation de sa fille.

Régina profita que son invité soit occupé à changer sa fille et que leur fils prenait ses aises dans celle qu'il avait choisi pas très loin pour revenir vers la pièce en question avec un petit sourire. Elle avait devinait au regard de Emma ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque la même question s'était immiscée en elle. Lorsque Mary fut propre et nourrie, Régina qui était de retour dans la chambre de la blonde demanda la permission de la prendre. Mary commençait à somnoler et Régina se dirigea vers la petite pièce sous l'œil attentif de son amie qui finit par se lever pour la rejoindre.

- Je pense que votre princesse ne demanderait pas mieux que de pouvoir se reposer enfin correctement après un tel voyage.

Sans comprendre vraiment, Emma s'approcha sous le regard satisfait de la brune et lorsqu'elle passa la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant les changements opérés. Les couleurs étaient chaudes dans les tons mauves et sable, un magnifique berceau en bois et osier rehaussé d'un baldaquin blanc trônait au centre et tous les meubles nécessaires, armoire, commode et table à langer se trouvaient contre les murs de chaque côtés avec en prime un fauteuil confortable.  
Une larme unique avait fait son chemin sur le visage de la jeune mère et à cette vision Régina s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- _Cela ne convient pas ?_

Toujours émue Emma ne se formalisa pas du vouvoiement de son aînée, à la place, elle se tourna vers elle et pour la seconde fois l'étreignit tendrement.

-_ C'est magnifique Régina mais comment… _

_- La magie Emma, ici elle peut tout faire, y compris le plus beau ou utile._

_ - Merci c'est…parfait !_

Régina se détendit immédiatement, sans avoir eu conscience qu'elle avait attendu le verdict de manière bien plus anxieuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se dirigea donc vers le berceau pour y poser la petite qui s'était endormie dans ses bras puis elles sortirent pour retourner dans la chambre principale.

- _Tu veux que je change quelque chose ici, je veux que tu te sentes le mieux possible._

_ - Non surtout pas, c'est le cas, tout est magnifique ici, tu as toujours eu un goût parfait. _

_- Merci. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin aussi. Je vais aller voir Henry._

_ - Régina…attends…où seras-tu après ?_

_ - Tu me trouveras certainement au salon, j'ai des choses à régler._

_ - Ok à tout à l'heure alors._

Quelques heures plus tard après un repos bien réparateur qui lui avait été très profitable, Emma se leva, alla prendre sa fille qu'elle entendait gazouiller gentiment dans son berceau. Elle resta un moment à regarder la petite fille dans cet environnement tout nouveau et si décalé par rapport au lieu où elle savait se trouver. Régina avait réussi à créer une chambre contemporaine et moderne au milieu d'un château placé en pleine forêt enchantée, le tout dans un goût parfait à l'image de la femme elle-même. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle prit sa fille, la changea ayant la surprise de voir que tous les placards et les armoires été pleins tant de produits de puériculture que de vêtements en tout genre. Avec un sourire elle choisit un petit ensemble veste et pantalon qui s'avéra aller parfaitement à sa fille puis elle prit la direction de ce qu'elle pendait être la cuisine puisqu'elle y entendait des bruits en provenant.  
En arrivant devant la porte elle se laissa le temps d'admirer la Reine dans cet environnement qui était le sien et où sa tenue détonnée puisqu'elle avait gardé celui de Maire de Storybrook plutôt que de reprendre celui de l'Evil Queen, en tout cas lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Mais elle ne put rester longtemps dans sa contemplation puisque la petite dans ses bras se fit entendre ce qui fit relever la tête de la brune.

- _Emma, bien reposée ?_

_ - Oui merci, ça fait beaucoup de bien, j'en avais besoin. Oh et merci pour tout ça (_dit-elle en montrant la tenue de sa fille_). _

_- De rien, je ne savais pas si vous aviez pu emporter tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. Et de plus je ne pense pas que vous trouverez dans ce lieu des magasins de puériculture ou autres choses venant de l'autre monde._

_ - C'est vrai que je m'attendais à voir ma mère me sortir des couches d'un autre âge et des tenues de « princesse » tout sauf pratique. Alors merci, vous me sauvez la vie ou du moins celle de ma fille._

_ Régina sourit en remerciement mais Emma remarqua que quelque chose l'avait gêné et elle espérait qu'il s'agissait du petit rappel qu'elle venait de faire volontairement. Et comme si Régina voulait lui répondre silencieusement d'avoir compris, elle reprit en souriant. _

_- Voudriez-vous…veux-tu…boire quelque chose ? _

_- (_en souriant_) Avec plaisir ! … Au fait…Henry ? _

_- Il se repose, je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure et disons qu'il ait beaucoup de questions et beaucoup de choses à me raconter alors nous avons parlé un moment, puis il a enfin accepté de se reposer._

_ - C'est vrai que depuis que nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs, il n'a pas cessé de poser des questions et il est très impatient de te retrouver. _

_- Ce sentiment est partagé. Allons se mettre au petit salon on y sera mieux et au fait tu trouveras du lait, des biberons et tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la cuisine, préviens-moi si il te manque quelque chose, j'avoue que cela fait longtemps._

Elles se sourirent gentiment et Emma suivit son hôte un peu plus loin derrière ce qu'elle pensait être le salon pour se retrouver sans un second un peu plus petit qui avait des airs de ressemblance avec le salon du manoir de l'ancienne Maire.  
Elles s'installèrent en silence et la jeune blonde vit Régina sortir un transat d'un coin de la pièce, le mettant à ses côtés ce qui lui permit d'y déposer sa fille, libérant ainsi ses bras. La minute qui suivit fut très silencieuse, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées et émotions ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir avec l'autre maintenant qu'elles ne cherchaient plus à se battre ou se détruire. Depuis leurs retrouvailles à aucun moment la moindre idée offensive envers l'autre ne leur étaient venues. Au contraire, les deux femmes étaient sincèrement contentes de se retrouver après une si longue séparation même si elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui en était la cause.  
Au bout d'un moment leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Régina relevait les yeux de la petite fille qui jouait et souriait calmement. Toutes deux avaient conscience qu'il leur fallait trouver un moyen de pouvoir échanger et passer du temps ensemble autrement que ce qu'elles faisaient auparavant mais de là à se dire qu'elles pouvaient du jour au lendemain se considérer et agir comme des amies était un peu étrange.  
Régina décida de prendre les choses en main ne supportant pas vraiment ce silence qu'elle avait fui depuis maintenant un an lorsqu'elle se surprenait à regretter leurs voix.

- _Alors dites-moi, pardon …DIS MOI, désolée, ça prend du temps…Racontes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avait fait pendant un an ? _

_- En fait disons qu'on a eu une vie normale, exactement comme tu l'avais prévu._

_ - Il n'y a pas eu de problème avec ma magie ? _

_-Non, tu as vraiment assurée, le seul point d'ombre était Mary mais ça personne pouvait le prévoir _

_- Oui…Je suis désolée - Ne le sois pas, tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus et tu nous as offert une très belle année. Henry a fait son année scolaire, il s'est fait des copains et même une copine, mais il refuse d'en parler et crois-moi si tu veux mais elle s'appelle Grace. _

_- (_se mettant à rire_) Décidément je pense que son true love est peut-être déjà en train de se préparer. _

_- Qui sait… et maintenant qu'on est ici tout cela devient possible. _

_- Et toi ? Tu faisais, pardon…tu fais quoi ? _

_- Tu peux dire faisait, mais ne dis rien à Henry, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je travaillais dans une société de gardiennage et de sécurité._

_ - Toujours protéger hein shérif ? Je pensais pourtant t'en avoir dégoûté _(elle lui fit un clin d'œil_). Mais pourquoi « faisait » ?_

_ - Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix de démissionner, après avoir repris peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Killian, suite à mon accouchement, mon patron refusait que je m'absente et m'a donné le choix entre reporter mon départ ou partir définitivement._

- Oh je vois, ça n'a pas dû être facile comme choix, tu avais déjà retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

_ - Non, à ce moment-là je n'avais que des images, des brèves de rêves mais Killian m'avait donné des noms que je n'avais entendu que dans mes songes, comme celui de ma fille. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais comme un pressentiment un sentiment étrange au fond de moi qui me disait de le faire._

_ -Ta magie ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, même si en même temps mes rêves en étaient remplis alors peut-être. En tout cas quoi que ce soit, je suis heureuse de l'avoir écouté. Et puis le fait que Henry m'avoue en avoir eu des similaires m'a convaincu définitivement alors j'ai démissionné et on est venus et pour le moment je suis sans travail._

- Je pourrais toujours m'occuper de cela tu sais… 

_- Oui je sais, on verra en temps voulu, je ne suis pas à la minute pour le moment. _

Les deux femmes mirent fin à leur conversation en entendant Henry les rejoindre ce qui bien qu'elle soit heureuse de le voir, laissa Régina avec plein de questions qu'elle voulait amener progressivement dont certaine au sujet de Mary dont elle attendait patiemment les réponses. 

* * *

La fin de journée déjà bien entamée se passa tranquillement et agréablement. Sous la demande très prononcée de Henry, Régina leur fit faire un tout du château ou du moins des ailes occupées n'ayant pas encore fait rénover toute l'immense demeure. Puis ils se promenèrent un peu dans le parc où ils se posèrent un moment admirant les paysages nouveaux pour ses invités.  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Henry proposa à sa mère biologique de s'occuper de sa sœur pour le bain et la mise en pyjama ce qui fit sourire Régina, émue de voir son fils si attentionné envers la petite et sa mère. Pendant ce temps les deux femmes passèrent en cuisine pour préparer le repas non pas sans une remarque de la Reine sur les talents culinaire du shérif qui avait souri ne pouvant que la remercier du petit plus ajouté à sa magie un an plus tôt, même si maintenant elle prenait conscience que Régina avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter de son fils pour penser jusqu'aux moindre détail.

Henry était heureux de partager un repas avec ses deux mères et sa sœur et ne se priva pas d'en faire la remarque sachant qu'aujourd'hui, après le changement de comportement de celles-ci, cela ne poserait pas de problème ni de malaise entre elles.  
Comme pour confirmer ses pensées le repas se passa à merveille, ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives y ajoutant quelques anecdotes qui firent sourire.

Peu de temps après le repas, le jeune garçon fut poussé par ses deux mères à aller se reposer et même si il ne pouvait ignorer la fatigue il tenta de la nier et fit semblant de s'indigner du fait qu'elles soient d'accord ce qui fit rire les deux concernées avant que Régina ne se lève pour l'emmener à sa chambre, Emma lui ayant instantanément laissé la place, sachant que cela avait dû lui manquer plus que tout.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme avait joué avec sa fille avant de la calmer et de lui donner la dernière tétée et de la bercer à son tour, la couchant ensuite dans un landau dont Régina lui avait fait la surprise comprenant sans mal que Emma n'était pas prête à laisser sa fille dormir dans sa chambre si loin d'elle et lui ayant avoué qu'elle ne serait elle-même pas tranquille de faire ainsi.  
Cette attention avait fait plaisir à Emma d'autant que cela lui permettait de profiter un peu plus de la présence de son hôte car dans le cas contraire elle n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de rester dans sa chambre une fois la petite couchée. Mais à ce moment-là, la blonde ne pouvait deviner que la raison première de Régina pour le landau était la même, à savoir, pouvoir garder à ses côtés Emma et profiter de sa présence plutôt que de la voir s'enfermer toute la soirée. 

* * *

En revenant près de Emma, Régina la trouva au petit salon où elle s'était installée avec dans les mains un livre trouvé sur les étagères de la bibliothèque trônant sur un des murs. La reine eut un moment d'évasion pendant lequel elle l'observa pensant que cela pourrait sans difficulté devenir une habitude qu'elle pourrait apprécier, habitude qui briserait enfin le silence et la solitude de son quotidien entre ces murs cette dernière année.  
Se reprenant bien vite, elle alla proposer à la jeune femme si elle souhaitait un verre de cidre ce qui lui valut une moue faussement réticente qui éclata ensuite de rire en lui prenant le verre et le portant directement à ses lèvres montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte. Ne laissant pas retomber le silence, Régina qui attendait toujours des réponses se remit à questionner Emma.

-_ On en était ou déjà ? Ah oui ! De quoi t'es-tu souvenue pendant cette année ?_

_ - De pas grand-chose, je dirais même de rien en tout cas de façon consciente. Il n'y a que mes rêves qui eux n'ont pas cessé du premier jour jusqu'à la veille de notre départ. J'y voyais des lieux, des scènes mais jamais rien de spécial, je n'y portais donc pas vraiment d'intérêts pensant que ce n'étaient que des rêves un peu bizarre. Il n'y avait en fait que deux trucs qui revenaient très régulièrement, des histoires de magie et un prénom qui m'ont suivi pendant un an._

_ - (_ayant peur de la réponse_) Un prénom…aurais-je réussi sans le savoir à vous laisser en mémoire le nom du père de ta fille (_elle sourit souhaitant couvrir le vouvoiement revenu de lui-même)

_ - Quoi ? Oh non ! En fait…c'était…le tien… c'est le tien qui revenait sans cesse mais sans jamais me montrer réellement ton visage jusqu'à ce que Killian nous rende le livre._

- C'est grâce au livre que vos souvenirs sont revenus ? 

_- Non, enfin pas vraiment, le livre à entraîner plus de rêves chez Henry et moi, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus croire que ce n'étaient que des rêves surtout après les avoir trouvé dans le livre. C'est là qu'on a compris qu'il s'agissait bien d'une partie de nos souvenirs dont parlait Jones._

_ - Mais alors… quand sont-ils revenus ? _

_- Quand nous avons passés le portail entre les deux mondes, une fois de ce côté-ci nous étions à nouveau nous-même._

_ - Henry ne l'a pas trop mal vécu ?_

_ - Non au contraire, la seule chose qu'il m'a dit à ce moment précis fut « je me souviens, on doit les aider, je veux voir ma mère ». Je pense au contraire qu'il a pris conscience que tu lui manquais et il m'a avoué que ton nom lui était revenu plusieurs fois à lui aussi._

Bien qu'elle n'en fasse pas la remarque, Régina ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment étrange de bien-être en sachant que son fils ne l'avait pas totalement oublié mais plus encore, Emma avec qui elle n'avait pas ce lien ne l'avait jamais oublié et elle venait de le lui avouer. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la raison de se souvenir résiduel resté bloqué dans leurs mémoires, cela lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que de toutes les personnes, ils se souvenaient d'elle.  
Elle reprit pourtant rapidement la parole ne voulant pas montré son trouble ou ses sentiments à la jeune femme.

- _Pourtant vous auriez dû oublier mais je pense que ta magie jouait contre la mienne._

_ - Je préfère me dire qu'elles étaient complémentaires, après tout tu nous a protégé de la tienne et la mienne cherchait peut-être à ce qu'on puisse faire pareil, car c'est grâce à cela que j'ai fini par croire Hook._

_ - Peut-être effectivement mais j'aurais préféré que l'on puisse faire autrement que de vous faire revenir._

Emma pu voir la sincérité sur le visage de celle qu'elle commençait à considérer comme une amie et soudain elle prit conscience qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

-_ Régina, justement, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

_ - (_hésitante_) Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas mais nous parlerons de cela demain, ce soir il faut te reposer. _

_- (_prenant conscience subitement d'un fait_) Ecoutes je ne sais pas pourquoi pendant un an mon don ne s'est plus manifesté mais avec mes souvenirs ou peut-être ma magie, il est revenu. Et je le sais parce que je peux dire sans aucun doute que tu me mens en ce moment même, c'est plus grave que tu ne me le dis et je sais aussi que crochet m'a dit que tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'en parler._

_ - C'est vrai, il a été décidé que ce serait moi mais même si effectivement c'est un peu plus important que je n'aie voulu te le dire, cela attendra demain. Ce soir il nous faut à tous du repos et demain je te montrerais et te dirais tout je te le promets._

Emma pu à nouveau se rendre compte que la Reine était sincère alors elle acquiesça, après tout cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormie correctement, ce ne serait pas du luxe de se reposer sans faire de nouveaux cauchemars, sa sieste n'ayant pas été suffisante.  
De plus elle pouvait voir sur le visage de la femme en face d'elle que cette dernière avait également besoin de sommeil, elle se garda de le remarquer mais après tout à sa place, un an sans nouvelle de son fils, elle aussi aurait besoin de dormir après de telles émotions. 

* * *

Voilà, un de plus ...alors toujours contents? J'espère vous lire pour savoir si je suis toujours juste dans cette histoire et si cela vous plait encore !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Alors comment allez-vous?

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire un peu plus que le précédent car apparemment au vu du nombre de reviews qui diminue j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs lecteurs... :,(

Je sais que c'est un peu long la mise en place mais on parle de Régina et Emma donc ça ne peut pas se faire en deux minutes...

Enfin bref... on verra bien

* * *

Emma s'étira lentement et ouvrit un œil, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de là où elle se trouvait mais une fois fait, un sourire se figea sur son visage. Elle se leva alors, impatiente de retrouver sa nouvelle « amie » et d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde et ce château. Naturellement elle voulut prendre sa fille mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit, après deux secondes de crainte elle se reprit supposant que Henry avait dû la prendre comme souvent le matin mais malgré tout, elle enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et partit rapidement s'en assurer.

Arrivée à la porte de la cuisine cependant elle se stoppa, surprise du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et rassurée de voir sa fille en toute sécurité et même, comme elle s'en fit la réflexion, certainement plus en sécurité qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être nulle part ailleurs.

En effet Mary se trouvait dans les bras de Régina qui tout en buvant son café lui donnait son biberon prenant même le temps de lui fredonner un air doux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Emma fut émue mais surtout surprise de voir sa fille si calme et en confiance elle qui, au naturel, était assez agitée lorsqu'elle se trouvait loin d'elle avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi la sauveuse fut rassurée et heureuse de voir sa fille se comporter ainsi avec la Reine, elle était contente que tout se passe bien et de plus cela la rassura car si Mary acceptait sans problème Régina alors elle serait autant en sécurité que leur fils. Elle finit pas sortir de ses pensées et bien qu'elle soit partagée, elle décida d'interrompre ce moment ayant elle aussi envie de profiter de la présence de la brune et de sa fille alors elle s'avança.

- Salut  
-Oh bonjour, bien dormie ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, elle était réveillée et je pensais qu'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire te ferait du bien  
- J'avoue que cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je n'avais pas fait d'aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps. Merci beaucoup, mais comment…  
- lorsque je me suis réveillée, en passant devant ta chambre je l'ai entendu gazouiller, ta porte n'était pas fermée alors (Régina baissa les yeux un peu gênée) je me suis permise d'entrer et comme tu dorais bien je l'ai prise pour te laisser dormir.  
- Oh…ok, merci, c'est gentil. Et Henry ?

Emma avait voulu changer de sujet en voyant le regard gêné de la brune mais aussi et surtout lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'à son réveil elle était très peu vêtue et qu'elle avait repoussé ses couvertures ce qui à son tour la fit rougir. Alors le sujet le plus facile n'était autre que leur fils.

- Il s'est réveillé peu de temps après moi et après m'avoir méticuleusement expliqué comment m'occuper de sa sœur au réveil, il est partit se promener dans le château, il a promis d'être là dans une heure.  
- Il a toujours été très protecteur avec sa sœur, il a dû oublier que contrairement à moi, tu as déjà connu tout ça. Mais il n'y a aucun risque, je veux dire, avec notre retour…  
- Non, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire si c'était le cas (son ton avait été plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité)  
- Bien sûr, désolée c'est juste que ici tout est tellement…différent  
-Excusez-moi Emma, je ne voulais pas, je …je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi  
- Pas grave, en même temps la question était stupide…  
- Non, elle était légitime et j'aurais dû te dire de suite que hier après votre coucher j'avais lancé un sort de protection renforcé sur le château et ses jardins, il ne peut rien vous arriver ici, je te le promets.

Cette dernière partie avait été formulée un peu plus bas mais elle l'avait dit en regardant Emma dans les yeux et l'expression de son regard fit monter un sentiment de plénitude chez la jeune femme qui savait que la brune était totalement sincère et qu'elle ne laisserait rien leur arriver. C'est alors que les paroles de sa mère la veille lui revint en mémoire, elle le savait, en était totalement convaincu au point de l'avoir encouragé à s'installer ici.

A ce moment-là Emma se posa une question importante pour elle, à savoir, que s'était-il passé en Régina et son ex belle-fille pour que cette dernière ait une telle confiance en sa plus grande ennemie.

En voyant le visage de la blonde, la Reine su que de nombreuses émotions la traversaient mais certainement autant voir plus de questions alors souhaitant éviter de répondre de suite, elle se leva, tendit Mary à sa mère et se dirigea vers la cuisine, proposant un café et de quoi déjeuner à Emma qui accepta avec plaisir.  
Alors qu'elles venaient à peine de de terminer, les deux femmes étant occupées à débarrasser, Mary jouant dans son parc pas loin, Henry arriva serrant successivement ses deux mères puis sa petite sœur.

- Maman, ton château est superbe mais immense, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tout faire !  
- Merci, mais tu sais, une grande partie, n'est pas rénovée et c'est la raison pour laquelle certaines zones sont condamnées.  
- Oui je sais, je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de m'y rendre et tu le sauras si je le fait !  
- Très bien. Bon Henry, je te propose d'aller te laver et te changer, nous devons partir pour le château de tes grands-parents après.  
- Ok j'y vais ! (il sortit rapidement, laissant les deux femmes)  
- J'avais presque oublié ce fait  
- Les zones non ré aménagées, ce n'est rien et elles le seront sous peu mais…  
- Non ! Mes parents en fait… je sais, c'est pas normal mais je pense que j'appréhende les retrouvailles, les questions…  
- Je pense qu'ils pourraient comprendre si tu leur demande d'y aller tranquillement.  
- Oui nous verrons, bon il faut que je me prépare ainsi que Mary  
- Euh…Emma…je pourrais, je suis prête alors si tu veux…  
- C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça me serait d'une grande aide en fait…merci

Emma sourit et tendit la petite à Regina dont les yeux brillèrent, heureuse de voir que la jeune femme ait confiance en elle et de son côté, la blonde était ravie de pouvoir lui faire plaisir en ayant en plus, la possibilité de prendre un peu de temps pour elle sans avoir à se dépêcher ou toujours vérifier sa fille.  
Elles se levèrent pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Emma où se trouvaient les affaires de Mary, mais une fois à l'intérieur une certaine gêne s'instaura entre les deux femmes, se rendant compte que l'ancienne mairesse se retrouverait dans la pièce avec Emma sortant de la salle de bain. Regina ayant compris le problème, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de réel problème avec la pudeur, proposa à Emma de prendre sa salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de Mary, là où il y avait toutes ses affaires.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Emma eut le souffle coupé, n'ayant pas pensé qu'elle devrait passer par la chambre de la brune, et lorsqu'elle y fut, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au manoir Mills de Storybrook. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que pour finir, la brune n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réussi à oublier la vie qu'elle s'était forgée avec sa malédiction, mais au même moment un sentiment étrange la parcourut, prenant conscience que c'était peut-être sa vie qui lui manquait, celle avec son fils, celle qu'elle s'était construite, la seule où elle avait certainement trouvé un équilibre et le bonheur. Mettant tout cela de côté, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de les rejoindre rapidement, ses réflexions lui ayant déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Deux heures plus tard, Regina, Snow et les deux enfants se trouvaient au château des Charming, partageant pour la première fois un repas en toute convivialité, sans aucune remarque ou rancœur, ce qui au premier abord avait déstabilisé Emma et Henry mais heureux de la tournure des évènements, ils avaient vite fait de s'y habituer.  
Après le repas, pendant lequel les questions avaient fusées, comme Emma l'avait prédit, Regina l'avait prise à part lui proposant de laisser les enfants avec leurs grands-parents pour aller se promener afin de discuter. Regina ne lui avait rien dit de plus, mais cela avait déjà était convenu ainsi, Snow ayant soutenue que ce serait mieux que ce soit elle qui lui parle de la malédiction et qu'elle le fasse seule, ne sachant pas comment sa fille réagirait à certaine révélation qui pour Regina avaient étaient difficile à admettre et très longue.

Emma avait compris en regardant sa nouvelle amie qu'il ne s'agissait pas de parler de choses futiles, alors confiant ses enfants à ses parents, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry, à qui on avait promis une visite des lieux, elle suivit ensuite Regina vers les jardins.  
elles avancèrent un moment en silence, Regina les dirigeant vers un lieu un peu plus enfoncé dans les bois du château, afin d'être certaine de ne pas être dérangées mais aussi un lieu où elle pourrait en cas de besoin, faire usage de sa magie sans le moindre risque. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin, elle proposa à Emma de s'installer sur une grande souche, avant de lever les mains laissant sa magie opérer quelques secondes, expliquant à Emma qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète dans les parages. Mais une fois installée à son tour, non loin de la blonde, elle eut l'air perdu, ne sachant comment expliquer les choses, Emma crut même voir de la peur sur son visage, ce qui la décida à agir voulant, sans savoir pourquoi, rassurer et même réconforter la blonde.

- Regina, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je pense qu'il est temps de me le dire, je ne peux pas aider sans savoir. Et c'est bien pour que je vous aide que vous m'avez fait revenir ?  
- Oui, c'est la raison même si j'aurais voulu ne jamais le faire comme je te l'ai dit hier.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est assez compliqué et particulier et pour tout dire nous ne sommes pas certains à cent pour cent d'avoir trouvé la cause réelle.  
- « Nous » ? Qui y a réfléchit à part toi ?  
- En fait peu de gens, c'est plutôt ta mère et moi en réalité.  
- Ma mère… décidément j'ai du mal à vous imaginer « amies », en même temps, un an c'est long…  
- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut parler d'amitié, disons plutôt qu'on s'est peu à peu souvenues être de la même famille et surtout, avoir des intérêts communs, Henry et toi !

Un léger et court silence s'imposa, permettant aux deux femmes de réfléchir et à Emma d'entendre que Regina avait eu un intérêt pour elle et non pas que leur fils. Incertaine de la capacité de Regina à reprendre la parole, ce fut Emma qui brisa le silence, elle avait des tas de questions et surtout elle voulait comprendre quel que soit la gravité des évènements.

- Regina, si tu m'expliquais depuis le début, pourquoi avez-vous tous garder vos souvenirs et comment s'est passé votre retour ?  
- Après que vous ayez passé la frontière de la ville, j'ai détruit le sort, faisant normalement disparaitre Storybrook, ce qui semblait avoir fonctionné puisque nous étions à nouveau dans la forêt enchantée. Seulement, une chose ma de suite frappée, j'avais gardé tous mes souvenirs sans savoir pourquoi, alors j'ai pensé que c'était le prix ultime à payer pour ma malédiction, me souvenir de ce que j'avais perdu. J'avoue avoir eu un moment de panique en me retrouvant au milieu de toutes les personnes que j'avais fait souffrir, d'autant que mes souvenirs demeurant, je ne voulais pas revenir sur ma parole donnée à Henry. Mais aucun ne m'a attaqué dans l'immédiat et ceux proches de moi, tels que tes parents ou Ruby avaient l'air aussi étonnés que moi en fait !  
- Ils avaient tous gardé la mémoire ?  
- Presque tous, en fait quelques minutes après, certains ont commencés à se tourner vers moi, mais leurs paroles étaient pour la méchante reine, celle d'avant, et là, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai vu tes parents se dresser devant moi pour me protéger, calmant instantanément leurs sujets, alors j'ai su que je n'étais pas seule.  
- Pourquoi certains et pas d'autres ?  
- Avec le temps on a compris que toutes les personnes très proches de vous avez gardé leurs souvenirs, les autres avaient tout oublié.  
- Mais pourquoi, tu as pourtant dit au revoir à Henry…  
- Oui mais…je…je n'ai pas… pas à toi !  
- Quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?  
- Selon ta mère, j'aurais aussi dû te dire au-revoir à toi.  
- mais je suis partis, donc tu l'as fait, vous l'avez tous fait  
- Non ! Ecoutes…c'est peut-être bizarre mais à ce moment-là, j'avais pris conscience que je disais adieu à Henry, ce qui me fendait le cœur mais j'ai gardé espoir de te revoir, de te retrouver un jour, du coup je n'ai pas réellement abandonné. Tu es la mère d'Henry et en refusant de t'oublier toi, un jour ou l'autre j'aurais pu retrouver mon fils en te retrouvant toi… C'est en tout cas la théorie la plus probable et du coup, comme ça n'a pas complètement fonctionné, tous ceux qui gardaient espoir réel de te revoir ont gardés leurs souvenirs.  
- Mais alors pourquoi ça a marché sur nous…enfin en grande partie…  
- Je suppose que vous aviez accepté l'idée de devoir nous laisser derrière et le fait d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Les quelques rêves fait étaient sûrement des souvenirs plus ancrés que vous ne vouliez pas oublier  
- Oui peut-être…je sais pas. Mais que s'est-il passé après ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ? Vous voulez tout oublier ?  
- Non ! Euh… pardon… je veux dire non, nous ne voulons pas oublier, surtout pas moi…

Regina venait de finir sa phrase dans un murmure et Emma se rendit compte de la fragilité de cette femme devant elle, autrefois si forte. Sans chercher à retenir son geste elle attrapa doucement ses mains avant de reprendre.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas oublié Henry mais…  
- Il n'y a pas que ça, je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis devenue grâce à lui, à toi, je ne veux pas redevenir la méchante reine. La majorité du royaume a changé sa vision sur moi, en grande partie grâce à ta mère, je ne veux pas perdre ça…  
- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'entendre ça, et plus encore venant de toi…Alors que doit-on faire, est-ce une nouvelle malédiction ?  
- En fait non, celle de Pan nous a suivis.

Emma tentait de prendre conscience de tout ce que Regina lui disait et elle ne put nier qu'elle refusait d'agir si cela faisait courir le moindre risque à Regina, ce qui serait le cas si tous perdaient les souvenirs de ces dernières années et du changement de la reine. Malgré cela, beaucoup de questions lui trottaient dans la tête sur la malédiction, sur le fait que la destruction de Storybrook n'est pas fonctionnée mais aussi sur la brune elle-même alors elle décida d'en savoir plus dans un premier temps sur les raisons exactes de sa venue.

- Tu penses que la malédiction a suivie parce que tu as gardé espoir de revoir Henry ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on ne peut être sûre de rien mais comme je l'ai dit, ta mère pense que ça peut être dû à ça mais je n'ai pas était totalement honnête avec elle et les autres…  
- Regina… il faut l'être si on veut parvenir à détruire la malédiction  
- Oui mais c'est assez étrange et j'avoue ne pas l'avoir compris de suite. Emma, ce que je vais te dire n'a pas d'explication car je ne les ai pas trouvés…  
- Ok, promis, alors pas de question…  
- Lorsque j'ai brisé la malédiction, je devais dire au revoir à ceux que j'aimais le plus et naturellement j'ai pensé à Henry, mais lorsque ce jour-là je t'ai vu nous faire tes adieux et lorsque j'ai vu tes larmes en me parlant, disons qu'il m'a fallu toute ma force pour ne pas craquer à mon tour, même si ça parait bizarre, je ne voulais pas te perdre et je me suis surprise à regretter de ne pas t'emmener avec nous. Mais je me suis reprise, pensant à Henry, il fallait que je reste forte pour lui. Du coup je n'ai rien dit, ni fait, à la place j'ai fait en sorte de vous savoir heureux et en sécurité. Et au moment où la magie à agit contre la malédiction, j'ai accepté de perdre Henry, je le devais, mais je n'ai pas pu en faire autant avec toi, et je ne pensais pas cela nécessaire, c'est déjà assez dur de perdre mon fils. Et nous nous sommes retrouvé ici avec nos souvenirs et la malédiction, mais il m'a fallu un moment et beaucoup de souvenirs et de rêves pour comprendre qu'à toi aussi j'aurais dû dire au-revoir, pas qu'à Henry.

Après avoir fini son monologue assez difficilement, Regina baissa la tête ne sachant pas comment Emma allait réagir au fait d'apprendre qu'elle était en réalité très importante pour elle, peut-être au point d'être la cause indirecte du désastre qui se jouait aujourd'hui.  
Emma regardait la brune, enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de dire et prenant conscience des implications sur les faits actuels. Contre toute attente, Regina avait été honnête avec elle, totalement, et elle se surprit alors à penser qu'elle devait lui rendre la pareille, seule chose sensée à laquelle elle pensait à ce moment-là. 

* * *

Bon comme je l'ai dit j'attends vos reviews...

Par contre je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je ne posterait plus qu'une fois par semaine, non pas à cause des reviews qui diminuent (même si du coup je me pose des questions sur l'histoire) mais tout simplement à cause de la quantité de travail et le manque de temps pour taper les chapitres qui vont être maintenant un peu plus longs. Alors question, vous préférez le samedi ou le mercredi ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord un ENORME MERCI ! Vous m'avez montré que vous êtes toujours là derrière cette fic et que même si les commentaires avaient diminué cela ne voulait pas dire que plus personne ne la lisait et croyez-moi quand on doute, ça fait du bien.

J'ai tenté de répondre au mieux à chacun et pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas fait ne m'en voulais pas c'est juste un manque de temps. Celui-là même qui m'amènera suite à ce chapitre, à ne poster qu'une fois par semaine et au vu des réponses que j'ai eu à la question ce sera le mercredi.

J'avais dit ne pas être sûre pour cette semaine mais vous avez été tellement adorables que je me suis démenée et voilà donc le chapitre 11.

J'espère qu'une fois encore il vous plaira et que les paroles d'Emma seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bon allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite….Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Explications**

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi dire, comment parler à Régina, tout était encore si étrange quelque part, une question parfois venait s'insinuer dans son esprit, à quel moment précis étaient-elles passées de ennemies à amies sans qu'elles n'en prennent conscience et sans que personne d'autre ne le voit.

Mais une chose était certaine c'est que cela s'était produit et après la révélation de Régina, elle savait que toute cette année c'est ce que son esprit, son cœur ou son âme avait voulu lui dire refusant de la laisser dans cet état de mensonge qu'était alors sa vie. Et même si elle avait dû quitter un lieu agréable, un boulot sympa et des gens supers, elle était à ce moment précis, suite à cette déclaration et face à cette femme qui lui apportait tant, Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de se laisser guider par une intuition.

Alors elle se jeta à l'eau, de toute façon, comme elle l'avait dit si elle se cachait des choses il y avait fort à parier qu'elles n'iraient nulle part avec la malédiction. Mais au fond d'elle ce qu'elle voulait s'était surtout rendre la pareille à celle qui pendant si longtemps était restée de marbre, ne montrant que rarement quoi que ce soit et qui là, devant elle, venait de se livrer, de se mettre à nue juste pour lui dire la vérité, il était donc juste qu'elle fasse de même.

- Régina, confidence pour confidence, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir quelques détails de ma vie cette année dont je n'ai pas forcément parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qui a foiré ce jour-là mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois la seule en cause dans l'histoire. C'est vrai que sur le coup ton sort a fonctionné et une fois la ligne passée, je me souviens être sur cette route et me sentir bête en voyant les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux, même si à ce moment là les nouveaux souvenirs de mon appartement brûlé et de notre déménagement avaient bien prit place, j'avais l'impression d'un mal-être bien plus profond que cela. Et mes larmes me le confirmaient…

- _ C'est vrai que là je n'ai pas vraiment pu agir…_

_- Tu ne pouvais pas agir là-dessus._

_- J'aurais voulu.._

- _ Je sais Régina… mais même si à ce moment-là je n'avais pas d'idée du pourquoi je me sentais comme ça, après on a eu une belle vie avec Henry, grâce à toi. Mais la vérité c'est que pour moi cet état de calme a duré environ un mois (elle vit le regard interrogateur de Régina sur elle). Un mois plus tard j'ai appris à ma plus grande surprise que j'étais enceinte et cela m'a pas mal bousculé de ne pas me souvenir comment cela est arrivé._

_- Je suis encore désolée pour ça…_

_- Non, en fait ce qui a été le plus bouleversant c'est ce qui a commencé à se passer après le second mois de grossesse. J'ai commencé à faire quelques rêves dont je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais une chose était récurrente…TOI…ou du moins au début, ton prénom. Il m'a suivi toute cette année, je ne pouvais pas oublier ton nom, tu étais toujours dans mes pensées et pendant ma grossesse j'ai très souvent rêvé de toi, il me restait parfois une impression, une sensation et parfois quelques images au réveil._

Régina n'osait pas regarder Emma directement, elle ne savait pas comment enregistrer ces informations, la jeune femme n'aurait dû se rappeler de rien, pas même de son prénom. Mais elle cessa ses réflexions, la blonde continuait de lui parler, de s'ouvrir à elle et elle ne voulait pas en rater un mot.

- _ Après avoir eu Mary ce fut un peu moins fréquents mais toujours là et lorsque Hook est arrivé ce n'était plus des images sans fondements, c'était réels, je savais que c'était mes souvenirs. En fait bien que je sois partie et que tu nous ai offert une très belle vie, je pense que mon esprit ne voulait pas oublier. Alors Régina quoi qu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir gardé un espoir en toi, je n'étais pas prête à vous oublier, à ne pas te retrouver._

C'était au tour de Emma de baisser les yeux, gênée de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire face à la brune mais également soulagée de ne plus garder ce secret. Maintenant que les choses étaient dites, elles allaient pouvoir chercher un moyen de tout remettre dans l'ordre pour de bon, le tout avec le moins de risques possible.

Régina était à la fois émue, soulagée et rassurée d'entendre les paroles de la sauveuse qui lui prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu un rapport difficile avec ce fameux jour et leur séparation, après tout, peut-être avait-elle prit conscience trop tard qu'elles étaient en réalité amies sous leurs airs d'ennemies, après tout elles avaient toujours finie par être présente pour l'autre et même à se soutenir. Elle décida qu'il était temps de trouver une parade à ce moment dont l'intensité émotive devenait trop élevé pour elles deux.

Elle proposa donc à Emma de lui montrer les choses plutôt que de perdre du temps à tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il se passé et les risques. Elles prirent donc le chemin d'une tout, ancienne tours de garde principale du Royaume qui se trouvait aux abords de celui-ci et pour s'y rendre elle proposa à la blonde une balade à cheval.

* * *

Emma n'était pas vraiment une pro de l'équitation, elle n'était montée qu'à quelques reprises lorsqu'elle avait eu la chance de se trouver dans une famille meilleure que les autres, qui habitait une ferme. Elle se sentie pourtant en confiance avec Régina à ses côtés qui contrairement à elle était une cavalière hors pair, après tout si Snow était encore là aujourd'hui c'était grâce à elle. Elle se laissa donc guider par son amie, écoutant chacun de ses conseils et après des débuts rocambolesques pendant lesquels sans le soutien de la Reine, elle se serait retrouvée au sol, elle finit par maitriser un minimum l'animal et profiter de la ballade.

Pour la première fois elle découvrait réellement le royaume s'y promenant sans être pourchassée et sans devoir fuir. Les paysages défilaient sous leurs yeux au rythme qu'elles imposaient à leurs montures et elles se sentaient toutes deux sereines, heureuses de partager ce moment ensemble sans personne d'autre. Il leur fallut environ deux heures pour y arriver, Régina n'ayant pas voulu mettre Emma à défaut par une cause trop rapide pour sa première véritable balade à cheval.

Plus elles approchèrent de la tour, plus le silence se faisait pesant, il n'y avait que peu d'oiseaux et plus aucun bruits provenant des alentours pouvant attester de la présence d'animaux. Les deux femmes elles-mêmes avaient cessé de parler, Régina jugeant de l'avancée de la malédiction et Emma prenant conscience peu à peu de la réalité et de la raison de sa présence. La Reine n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de voir changer le visage de son amie et de la sentir faiblir alors lentement elle la dépassa légèrement, attrapa le cheval et le fit ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêter.

_- Emma_

_- C'est…c'est comme à Storybrook… je veux aller voir de plus près._

_- Non, il vaut mieux rester ici, j'ai lancé un sort sur cette tour avec l'aide des fées mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore il tiendra, ni comment il réagira à ta magie._

_- La malédiction est prisonnière…ici ? Vous l'avez bloquée ?_

_- Pas vraiment, elle ne cesse de s'étendre, au début elle n'était qu'un petit nuage de fumée et petit à petit… comme tu le vois elle grandit. Elle atteindra bientôt les limites du champ de protection et lorsque ce sera le cas, on ne sait combien de temps il tiendra avant de céder._

_- S'il cède, elle se rependra sur tout le Royaume …mais alors…vous…Pan aura gagné, nous serons à sa merci alors qu'il n'est même plus là pour en profiter. _

_- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparue avec sa mort ?_

_- Le sort est très puissant, tout comme il n'avait pas disparu à Storybrook, il a continu ici aussi. Mais avec la mort de Pan, on ne sait pas exactement quel effet elle aura mais ce sera de toute façon la fin de notre Royaume._

_- Régina…comment allons-nous faire pour la stopper ?_

_- C'est ce qu'il nous faut trouver mais avec les fées et autres êtres magiques et avec tes parents, nous pensons que le moyen le plus efficace serait d'allier les deux magies les plus fortes restantes, d'où ta présence._

_- Non ! C'est pas possible, tu sais que je ne la maitrise pas assez, je n'en ai jamais été totalement capable._

Emma était troublée, se sentant soudain inutile face à des gens importants à ses yeux et qui avaient placé en elle leurs espoirs alors qu'elle se savait incapable de les aider. Lorsqu'elle sentie les larmes monter, elle tourna le dos à la malédiction et partie, s'éloignant de son amie, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de l'avoir déçue et pire de les condamner à disparaître.  
Régina qui ne l'avait à aucun moment quitté des yeux avait vu les émotions et le trouble de la blonde ainsi que les larmes menaçantes alors elle la suivit sans se presser, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre avant de la rattraper facilement. Elle arrêta alors de nouveau les chevaux avant de descendre du sien avec grâce et élégance tendant ensuite la main à Emma, lui faisant comprendre ainsi de la suivre. Voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, elle posa sa main sur sa jambe prenant enfin la parole.

- _ Emma s'il te plait, viens, il faut marcher un peu pour nous dégourdir et laisser les chevaux se reposer. _

Posant son regard sur Régina puis sur sa monture, Emma accepta l'aide offerte pour descendre sans pour autant relever la tête une fois au sol. La reine s'en voulait d'avoir été si directe, de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à entendre la véritable nature de la tâche qui les attendait. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui faire ressentir la confiance qu'elle avait en elle mais tout comme le jour de leur séparation elle ne se le permit pas, gardant ses distances avec tout sentiment qui pourrait alors l'assaillir. D'une légère pression sur le bras elle fit juste comprendre à Emma de la suivre, elle devait lui rendre confiance en elle, elle la savait capable et elle ferait tout pour l'aider, la soutenir dans cette quête mais il lui fallait en premier lier trouvez le moyen de l'atteindre alors elle décida d'être directe.

- _tu sais ici les choses sont différentes, la magie nous entoure et même si tu n'en a pas conscience, je peux t'assurer que tu as toujours celle-ci en toi. _  
_- Non…je n'ai jamais su la maîtriser et, je ne la sens plus. _  
_- Oui mais moi si, quand tu es à mes côtés, quand…moi je peux la ressentir. Emma, Hook m'a dit pour les sirènes, tu l'as utilisé sans savoir comment mais tu l'as fait. Nous sommes dans la forêt enchantée, elle est naturelle pour toute personne qui en est dotée et tu fais partie de ce monde. _  
_- Ici ou ailleurs, tu sais que je n'ai jamais réussi à la contrôler…alors pour vaincre une telle malédiction._  
_- Tu es dotée de l'une des plus grandes magies de ce pays, tu l'as reçu dès ta naissance, il faut simplement trouver le moyen de la révéler à tes yeux. _  
_- C'est facile pour toi, tu es la plus grande magicienne de ce pays et même des autres Royaumes, ton nom est connu et craint par tous, je ne peux pas être utile, c'est à toi de le faire. _

Emma avait dit cela un peu plus fort et méchamment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu mais elle se sentait tellement faible face aux évènements qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. La réaction de Régina ne se fit pas attendre, ses vieux reflexes reprenant le dessus alors qu'elle avait souhaité tout le contraire.

- _Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais prit le risque de mettre Henry en danger en le faisant revenir sans avoir au préalable, tenté de régler ce problème par moi-même ou avec l'aide des magies de ce monde ?_  
_- …_  
_- La seule chose que nous avons pu faire est de maintenir sa progression en l'enfermant le plus loin possible du Royaume et de ses habitants. _  
_- Je ne peux pas…_

Emma avait dit cela bien plus bas, presque dans un murmure, se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel elle avait mit la brune. Pendant cet échange elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver au moins deux ans auparavant lorsque cette dernière la considérée comme une menace qu'elle voulait éliminer. Régina prit conscience pleinement de la manière dont elle venait de se comporter et de parler lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau les larmes dans les yeux de la blonde, alors que celle-ci s'éloignait d'elle avec une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Instinctivement elle se calma, souffrant d'avoir infligé cela à la sauveuse et une douleur s'empara de son cœur alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait de lui faire peur. Elle rattrapa donc Emma, posant délicatement sa main sur son bras et alors qu'un sursaut s'empara de la jeune blonde, une larme coula sur le visage de la Reine.

-_ je suis désolée Emma, je ne voulais pas...je t'assure que je ne te ferais aucun mal...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit._

_- j'ai toujours eu une faculté naturelle à te faire sortir de tes gonds, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ca non plus, excuses-moi._

_- il n'y a pas de mal je comprends ce que tu ressent, a l'inverse quand je n'avais plus de magie j'étais perdue moi aussi et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir._

_- mais tu n'avais pas tout un royaume qui attendait que tu les sauve en ayant confiance en une part de toi dont tu n'as même pas conscience._

_- non effectivement…personne n'avait confiance en moi !_

_- oh pardon…décidemment j'accumule_

_- ce n'est rien c'est loin tout ça. Ecoutes ta magie est là, je le sais et je veux t'aider à la trouver, à l'utiliser, à la maîtriser. Tu en es capable et contrairement à ce que tu peux dire tu l'as prouvé par le passé à plusieurs reprises en sauvant Henry à Neverland et en me sauvant la vie et celle de tous, dans la mine. _

_- mais ce n'était pas moi…c'était nous et c'est toi qui a fait le plus gros. Et cette malédiction c'est différent_

_- Emma tu ne seras pas seule, on le fera ensemble cette fois aussi. Et cette fois 'a rien de différent, je ne peux juste pas le faire seule. _

_- pourquoi aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a un an tu t'es sacrifiée. A l'époque tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais rien faire alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ? _

Régina ferma les yeux un instant sous le poids de ces paroles, comprenant un peu mieux le problème. Ce n'était pas le moment mais il leur faudrait parler de ce fameux jour. Pour le moment elle respira, il fallait la rassurer.

-_ Le lieu est différent Emma, la magie est différente tout comme nous. Ici nos deux magies réunies seraient purement et simplement la plus forte puissance de toutes celles existantes y compris celle de Pan. _

Emma baissa les yeux à nouveau réfléchissant aux mots de Régina se demandant si elle pouvait avoir raison. S'en rendant compte la brune pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle la décide maintenant ou elle risquait de la perdre pour de bon.

- _Emma il y a autre chose qui a changé et qui a une grande importance, aujourd'hui tu n'as plus une mais deux raisons de te battre et donc d'y arriver, tes enfants. Et notre…relation a changé, je sais aujourd'hui que lorsque tu es montée dans cette voiture t'emportant loin avec Henry, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt, j'ai eu mal car je perdais en fait…une amie ou du moins une personne qui comptait à mes yeux. Tu sais qu'il y en a peu pour moi, en tout cas à l'époque et je refuse de te perdre à nouveau de la même manière. Aujourd'hui à deux on peut changer les choses. _

Après ces paroles lourdes en émotions nouvelles pour les deux femmes le silence se fit. Régina avait peur de la réaction de Emma, après tout elle se trompait peut-être sur les sentiments de celle-ci à son égard mais elle lui donnait un début d'explication. De son côté Emma laissait les mots résonner en elle avec ses propres sentiments sachant pertinemment qu'ils y faisaient échos même si elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec le poids de n'avoir rien fait, rien essayé pour les aider, pour aider cette femme qui l'avait hanté pendant un an et qui, elle en était sûre, y laisserait la vie pour tenter de combattre seule cette malédiction dans le but de sauver le Royaume.  
Prenant alors sa décision, elle leva doucement les yeux vers la femme face à elle qui pour la première fois, lui paraissait mal à l'aise et elle reprit la parole.

- _Régina, seule je ne peux rien faire mais peut-être qu'à deux…on peut essayer._

Régina sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de ces paroles prononcées dans la mine par la blonde lorsque, pour la première fois, Emma l'avait aidé à sauver Storybrook et tous ces habitants de sa propre malédiction.

- _oui, à deux on peut y arriver…on l'a toujours fait_

_- alors montres-moi, prouves-moi que j'ai toujours cette magie et que je peux l'utiliser. _

_- tu l'as et je vais t'aider à t'en servir mais il faudra me faire confiance et y croire cette fois. _

Emma sourit comprenant l'allusion à la crise qu'elle avait fait à Neverland lorsque Régina avait tenté de lui apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme naisse de sa colère.

- _ce qui change c'est que l'on doit puiser sa magie de la nature même de celle-ci en tout cas lorsque l'on veut qu'elle soit puissante. De ce fait je dois chercher la mienne dans ma part d'ombre et de colère mais pour toi c'est l'inverse. Tu es l'enfant du true love, du vrai, tu dois puiser ta force dans l'amour, dans ce qui t'est le plus cher._

_- mes enfants et ma famille…_

_- exactement. Fermes les yeux Emma, penses à eux et laisse le sentiment d'amour que tu as pour eux t'envahir, laisse le prendre le contrôle de la moindre parcelle de ton corps et de ton âme. Tu ne dois plus réfléchir à rien, tu dois agir à l'instinct et laisser la magie s'emparer de toi, tu dois à nouveau la laisser exister et croire en elle. _

Régina voyait les émotions passer sur le visage de la blonde et elle savait que la magie revenait mais Emma y résistait encore alors elle laissa sa propre magie l'envahir et reprit la parole tout en prenant les mains de la blonde pour les lier aux siennes.

-_ Emma, tu y es presque, fais-moi confiance et ressent nos deux magies._

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune en voyant une étincelle jaillir des mains de la blonde, pour l'aider elle laissa ses mains faire naître sa propre puissance et une lumière violette apparue. Ressentant la chaleur des mains de Régina et sa magie, Emma lâcha totalement prise, se laissant entraîner par les sentiments que cela lui procurait et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir un grand sourire sur le visage de son amie alors qu'entre elles, une boule d'énergie aux couleurs violettes et blanc dorée s'était formée.

Elle n'avait pas eu à lutter pour cela, sa magie était née naturellement de la simple présence de Régina à ses côtés. 

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre où l'on s'intéressera un peu à d'autres personnages de cette histoire !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui me voilà ! Tout d'abord un énorme merci pour les commentaires (auxquels je tente de répondre le plus possible).

Bon ok nous ne sommes pas mercredi il reste pour cela une petite demi-heure mais je viens de taper le chapitre et je n'ai qu'une envie, avoir vos réactions. Je pense que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je vous rassure cela va changer et malgré cela j'espère qu'il sera suffisamment poignant et fort pour que sa triste longueur soit oubliée.

Bonne lecture à tous ! 

* * *

Questionnement

Plus loin dans le Royaume, le château des Charming était en effervescence. La réception en l'honneur de Emma et ses enfants devait avoir lieu le soir même et Snow voulait que tout soit parfais. Dans ce seul but, un nombre incalculable de personnes s'affairaient en cuisine, dans la salle de bal mais aussi dans le château lui-même, préparant des chambres pour les hôtes lointain mais aussi les tenues de toute la famille Royale. Mary avait même eu l'occasion de faire sa première prise de mesures alors que sa grand-mère venait donner ses dernières recommandations avant d'aller se balader.

De son côté, avant de partir faire le tour des jardins et écuries avec son grand-père maternel, Henry s'était prêté au jeu y prenant même goût et ayant donné son avis sur sa tenue. Le jeune garçon avait un peu de mal en remarquant la déférence avec laquelle tout le monde s'adressait à lui et James l'avait alors rassuré, lui expliquant que depuis leur retour, bien que contre leur volonté, c'était ainsi mais il lui assura qu'une fois les portes du château fermées tout était différent. Rien ne changeait les liens qui les unissaient tous et particulièrement certaines personnes comme Ruby ou encore les nains. Henry avait eu envie de savoir s'il en était de même avec sa mère mais il se retint de poser la question, ne sachant pas encore vraiment comment leur relation avait évolué durant cette année.

Remettant ses questions à plus tard c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il suivit David à l'écurie où celui-ci venait de lui laisser entendre, qu'un cheval l'y attendait. Le garçon ne tenais plus en place, il passait de box en box pour ensuite revenir vers le premier où un jeune étalon couleur crème se trouvait.

- C'est vrai, il est pour moi ? Rien qu'à moi ?  
-Oui c'est le tien, chaque membre de la famille royale se doit d'avoir son propre cheval et celui-ci, ta mère l'a choisit pour toi.  
- C'est maman qui a choisit ?  
- Oui, elle est une cavalière émérite et elle voulait que ton cheval soit celui qui te convienne le mieux.  
- Il est magnifique, je peux le monter dit grand-père ?  
- Désolé mon grand il va falloir attendre un peu, il est jeune et il doit d'abord s'habituer à toi, il te faudra commencer par t'en occupe très régulièrement et si tu es attentif à lui, tu pourras le monter assez vite.  
- Bon d'accord, je ferais ce qu'il faut, c'est promis. Il s'appelle comment au fait ?  
- Il s'appelle Argo, c'est ta mère et ta grand-mère qui ont choisi.  
- Argo…ça lui va bien, j'aime bien (se tournant vers le cheval) Salut Argo moi c'est Henry et toi et moi on va devenir les meilleurs amis, tu verras je m'occuperais bien de toi.

Henry et David restèrent encore un peu aux écuries, le jeune homme posant une tonne de questions et se promenant afin de « rencontrer » tous les autres chevaux. Puis après avoir décidé ensemble que la mieux placée pour les conseils et pour lui apprendre à monter était sa mère, ils décidèrent de partir. David avait en réserve une autre surprise pour son petit-fils et en voyant ses yeux s'éclairer et son visage heureux lorsqu'il sortit deux épées des sacs de sa propre monture il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Alors jeune prince, que pensez-vous de commencer votre entrainement ?  
- Oh oui ! Super, merci grand-père !

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu vers un terrain plus dégagé et Charmant commença à donner les conseils de base à Henry tout en s'amusant et en rigolant.

****************************************************************************

De son côté Blanche Neige avait décidé de profiter des températures agréable pour aller se promener avec la petite Mary. Elle était heureuse que sa fille lui ait permit aussi vite de pouvoir la garder et en faire réellement connaissance. Et même si Emma n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de la confier, elle n'avait pas paru apeurée ou résistante à cette idée, l'ayant même rassurée en lui disant être certaine de pouvoir partir sereine. Snow ne pouvait cesser de regarder cette enfant dont l'arrivée soudaine l'avait réellement étonnée. Le temps des questions n'étaient pas encore venu et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait remarquer était que cette petite avait des traits d'Emma mais aussi de Henry. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que son frère mais avec les boucles de sa mère ainsi que des yeux du même vert. Les traits de son visage étaient fins mais déjà bien dessinés et elle avait des comportements faisant penser à Emma enfant.

En tant que grand-mère Snow ne pouvait faire autrement que de se demander qui était le père bien qu'au vu de l'âge de l'enfant, les possibilités étaient plutôt réduites puisqu'elle ne pouvait avoir été conçue qu'avant le départ de Storybrook.

Par reflexe ou par habitude, elle se figea soudain après avoir entendu un bruit dans les sous-bois, signe qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle voulut saisir son arc et ses flèches lorsqu'elle se rappela ne pas les avoir prit n'ayant pas voulu prendre le risque que la petite ne se blesse d'autant que sur ses terres elle savait ne pas en avoir besoin. Mais là les choses étaient soudain différentes, elles n'étaient plus sur celles-ci et elle avait conscience que la nouvelle d'une petite princesse avait dû se rependre à tout le royaume.

Ayant confiance en son instinct qui lui avait permit longtemps de rester en vie par le passé, elle chercha un endroit plus propice à se défendre et où elle pourrait protéger la jeune enfant. Cependant elle n'aurait pas pu se préparer à ce qui se passa sous ses yeux et très rapidement.

Quelque part plus au Nord, loin de se douter de ce qui se jouait pour sa femme, David s'était posé avec Henry reprenant leur souffle et se reposant après ce premier entraînement. David en profita pour discuter avec le jeune garçon voulant en apprendre plus sur cette année qu'ils avaient passé loin d'eux dans l'autre monde. Il avait été ravi d'entendre que Régina avait réussi à tenir ses promesses et qu'ils y avaient été heureux malgré quelques questions et rêves étranges venus les hanter.  
Lentement le sujet avait dévié sur Mary, la petite sœur inconnue de tous avant leur arrivée et Henry ne chercha aucunement à mentir ou à se dérober face à la question silencieuse qu'il savait brûler les lèvres de son grand-père.

- tu sais Mary a été pendant un an, la plus grande énigme de maman. Je n'ai sû que après sa naissance la vérité, jusque-là maman n'avait pas parlé de son père et connaissant mon histoire, enfin le souvenir laissé par maman, je n'avais pas posé de questions.  
- Comment l'as-tu apprit ?  
- Un soir j'ai trouvé maman en pleurs avec Mary dans les bras, il était tard et je m'étais relevé pour aller aux toilettes. J'étais inquiet, j'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ma sœur alors je suis allé voir maman. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué que comme pour certains autres détails, elle ne se souvenait pas de la conception de Mary. Ce jour-là on a admis que quelque part dans notre vie, il nous manquait des détails et souvenirs importants.  
- Comment ta mère a vécu cela ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, en fait on en parlait pas vraiment et puis on était d'accord que le plus important était le présent et le fait qu'on soit heureux.  
- Et depuis, elle…elle se souvient ?  
- Elle m'a avoué ne pas être totalement certaine mais étant sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de Jones, elle pense fortement que Mary et moi avons le même père, Neal. Mais elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler depuis notre arrivée.

Voyant son petit-fils commençait à être un peu gêné par la discussion et ayant eu les réponses à beaucoup de ses questions, David décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Tout en discutant des ressentis de Henry par rapport au Royaume, au château mais aussi de ses retrouvailles avec Régina, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer au château, l'heure avançant.

***************************************

de son côté Snow était toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et les conséquences qui en découlaient.  
Lorsqu'elle avait posé la petite à ses côtés pour faire face à l'ennemi qui se cachait, elle avait attrapé une branche solide et de gros cailloux afin de les défendre. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir c'est qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un individu et lorsque trous hommes apparemment des bandits ou voleurs avaient fait leur apparition devant elle armés d'arc, elle avait pris peur. Malgré tout elle s'était tenue droite et après un regard vers l'enfant qui lui souriait, elle s'était placée entre la petite et les hommes priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Elle tenta alors de leur parler, faisant savoir qui elle était en voulant savoir ce qu'ils voulaient et leur réponse lui fit froid dans le dos, ils voulaient la petite qui serait selon leurs dire, une monnaie d'échange très importante qui leur permettrait de se mettre à l'abri pour le reste de leurs jours. Leurs sourires en disaient long sur l'inutilité qu'elle avait pour eux et cela se confirma lorsqu'ils armèrent leurs arcs. Elle pouvait gérer une flèche, l'éviter mais trois…elle se savait condamnée et comprit que ses armes de fortunes seraient inutile alors les larmes aux yeux elle regarda sa petite-fille, une pensée pour sa fille qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir.

C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit. Au moment même où elle entendit le son très caractéristique de flèches que l'on décoche elle se retrouva dans une sorte de bulle agissant comme un bouclier. Une fumée magique d'un ton parme nacré s'éleva, venant non seulement les protéger mais également repousser les hommes qui prirent peur et s'éloignèrent très rapidement. Alors aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'aura de protection disparue laissant Snow dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Mary souriant toujours à ses côtés.

Elle la prit rapidement dans ses bras cherchant autour d'elles toute personne susceptible d'en être l'origine mais elle dû se faire une raison, elles étaient seules. Prenant la petite main tendue vers elle dans la sienne, elle ressentie la même énergie qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de ressentir dans le passé en prenant la main de sa fille ou encore celle de sa belle-mère. Elle ne put alors que se rendre à l'évidence et comprit que sa petite-fille était à l'origine du phénomène ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, une nouvelle magie était née car celle-ci était innée chez l'enfant et surtout à sa connaissance, la magie n'était maitrisée qu'après un long apprentissage. Sa petite-fille disposait donc d'une forme de magie supérieure à ce qu'elle connaissait et imaginait.

- Très bien princesse, je pense qu'il me faut te remercier, il semblerait que tu nous ai sauvé la vie.

Elle vit Mary la regarder et lui sourire avant que cette dernière ne se cale un peu mieux et ne s'endorme dans ses bras.

En partant rejoindre d'un pas rapide le reste de la famille elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, parler très vite à sa fille et son mari mais aussi et surtout à Régina, seule personne capable à sa connaissance, d'expliquer cela.

Mais en arrivant au château la petite magicienne paisiblement endormie dans ses bras elle s'arrêta quelques instants et se reprit. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire du mal à son ancienne belle-mère, hors elle seule avait certainement eu la capacité d'intervenir à l'époque sur la grossesse d'Emma et sur la conception de la petite. Peut-être que Neal était allé la trouver pour lui demander un sortilège particulier pouvant l'aider ce qui serait une explication plausible à ce manque de souvenirs dont était victime sa fille. Emma lui avait dit être certaine qu'il s'agissait de Neal le père mais il n'avait pas de magie il avait donc dû la trouver. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est si Régina était au courant ou pas, avait-elle était piégée ou forcée ou l'avait-elle fait volontairement.

Au vu des changements marquants de la reine et de leur relation qui avait presque retrouvé sa forme d'antan, elle décida de se taire le temps de trouver plus d'éléments de réponse. 

* * *

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi,?  
A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir (voir même bonne nuit :) )

Avant tout, je suis désolée de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste ce nouveau chapitre mais nous sommes presque encore mercredi ;)... non plus sérieusement, disons que la semaine a été très chargée et ça ne va pas s'arranger...

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire et que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à lire et suivre cette histoire.

J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde mais promit pour les prochains je tenterais de le faire) ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajoutés cette semaine à leurs favoris(fic ou auteur) ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir de plus en plus de monde... donc MERCI !  
J'ai remarqué que cette histoire à presque dépassé les 100 commentaires alors svp à vos claviers j'aimerais vraiment que cela arrive sur ce chapitre qui va voir naître un rapprochement un peu plus marqué (bien que tout en douceur) entre Régina et Emma... je n'en dis pas plus...

Allez je vous laisse lire et j'attends de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

**Problèmes de lois et de coutumes.**

Emma et Regina étaient de retour au château des Charming, heureuses de leur ballade constructive et du temps passé ensemble. Mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent elles furent rappelées à la réalité et particulièrement à la soirée qu'elles avaient oubliée et qui ne les enchantait pas du tout. Malgré cela, elles firent bonne figure sachant que c'était important pour Snow et que le Royaume avait besoin de partager cette bonne nouvelle qu'était leur retour.  
Vu l'heure déjà bien avancée, elles furent chacune dirigée vers la chambre qui leur était dédiée afin qu'elles puissent s'apprêter de vêtements de circonstance.  
Entrant dans la sienne, Regina fut ravie de constater que la robe prévue pour elle était parfaitement à son goût, puisqu'elle faisait partie d'un ensemble de tenue qui était resté sur place. Elle décida de jouer sur cela voulant montrer a Emma à quoi elle ressemblait à l'époque de son règne sans pour autant forcer sur le maquillage ne voulant pas faire peur à l'assemblée.  
Pour Emma, le choc fut rude et elle se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux ronds :

- Sérieusement ?

- Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas ton habitude mais tu es dans la forêt enchantée et tu es une princesse

En quoi cela est obligatoire pour tenir mon rôle ?

- Tu dois tenir ton rang tout comme nous ou Regina. S'il te plait Emma, pour la soirée. Je te promets que tes tenues quotidiennes seront beaucoup plus pratiques et discrètes.

- Très bien… mais juste pour ce soir et… il va falloir m'aider car je sais même pas comment on entre la dedans.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, allez il nous faut nous dépêcher.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir lutter pour qu'Emma accepte la coiffure et le maquillage, les deux femmes purent sortir rejoindre la salle de bal afin d'accueillir les invités.

Ce faisant, la jeune princesse prit conscience qu'elle avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps puisque tout le monde avait l'air d'être déjà présent dans la pièce.  
La première vision qu'eût la jeune femme fut celle de son fils, habillé en vrai prince avec une tenue ressemblant fortement à celle de son père, aux couleurs de la famille Royale. Elle le trouva très beau et avec une prestance incroyable, se disant l'espace d'un instant que sa place était ici, auprès de sa famille.

Son regard ne put pourtant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur son fils, lorsqu'un peu à l'écart elle eut une vision qui la rendit fébrile. A compter de ce moment, elle fut incapable de dévier son regard de la grande brune majestueuse, qui tenait dans ses bras sa fille, elle-même vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche cousue de fils d'or.

Les yeux marron se levèrent sur elle et l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent ne pouvant se séparer puis sans y réfléchir, chacune détailla l'autre, les yeux brillants. Emma avait entendu parler de l'Evil Queen très souvent, et avait eu l'occasion de la voir dessinée dans le livre de son fils, mais rien de tout cela ni de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, n'était à la hauteur de la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Regina portait une longue robe rouge, qui finissait par une traine fluide, suffisamment serrée pour rendre grâce à ses formes parfaites. Sur le devant, une broderie d'un ton bleu violet formait un décolleté très alléchant qui finissait e rejoignant une ceinture large enserrant la taille de la jeune femme. De même, chaque longue manche de cette robe magnifique se terminait par des poignets larges de la même broderie, remontant en pointe jusqu'à la base des doigts de la reine.  
Emma ne pouvait voir ses pieds, mais au vu de la taille de la jeune femme, elle pouvait deviner qu'elle portait des chaussures tout aussi majestueuses et avec des talons très élevés. Pour compléter cette tenue, la belle brune avait relevé légèrement ses cheveux, qui avec le temps, avaient repoussés, dans une demi-queue bien travaillée, laissant le reste tomber sur ses épaules. Quant à son maquillage, il était dans les tons sombres, du noir et du rouge entourant ses yeux et un rouge qu'Emma trouvait soudain particulièrement tentant était posé sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, malgré ses couleurs, le sourire et les yeux brillants de Regina ne lui donnaient aucunement un air froid ou méchant.

A ce moment-là, la jeune princesse pensa qui lui fallait respirer, si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Elle ne put comprendre le sentiment étrange qui s'immisçait en elle, mais ce dont elle était certaine, était que la femme qui se tenait devant elle était une reine majestueuse qi ne pouvait envier personne, étant certainement la plus belle femme de la forêt enchantée et même sans doute, des pays alentours.

En entrant dans la salle de bal, Regina avait eu une seconde d'hésitation, car bien que ce ne soit pas la première soirée officielle proposée par Snow et Charming, elle avait conscience d'en avoir fait un peu plus que d'habitude, sans pour autant se laisser aller. Lorsqu'elle s'était vu dans le miroir, elle n'avait cependant pas pu nier que pour la première fois, elle se rapprochait de son physique d'Evil Queen tant dans les vêtements que dans le maquillage, même si cela restait discret.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle fut soulager rapidement, dans un première temps elle aperçut quelques regards et silences mais elle fut rejointe par Charmant et Ruby qui l'accueillirent et la félicitèrent pour sa tenue, avouant qu'ils étaient content qu'elle se sente à nouveau suffisamment en confiance pour les remettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son fils s'était dirigé vers elle avec Mary dans les bras. Elle le trouva particulièrement beau et le complimenta à son tour. Après avoir discuté avec elle, il lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre mary car il avait vu plusieurs jeunes personnes dont Grace, à qui il voulait dire bonjour.

Ravie de voir son fils heureux et de pouvoir profiter de la petite fille, elle accepta sans soucis et c'est peu après qu'elle releva la tête pour croiser celle pour qui elle avait fait tant d'effort. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et pourtant, elle resta immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, ses jambes menaçant de la lâcher en découvrant Emma, pour la première fois, dans une tenue faisant honneur à son rang. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à cette instant, elle trouvait sa nouvelle amie magnifique et elle aurait pu jurer que personne n'était plus belle et majestueuse que celle-ci.

Emma portait une longue robe blanche très évasée, qui la couvrait jusqu'à ses pieds, le haut de celle-ci était un corset cintré et brodé sur le dessus d'or, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son décolleté et sa taille fine. Ses épaules étaient dénudées mais des manches commençant à ses biceps couvraient ses bras. Elles étaient de la même couleur que le corset, également brodées d'or sur le haut puis à partie des coudes elles étaient en voile blanc très léger et évasées se terminant à ses mains, lui permettant une certaine liberté de mouvement. La coiffure était simple, ses cheveux avaient été ramenés vers l'arrière dans un semi-chignon dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient pour venir se poser sur ses épaules.

Elle constata que comme à son habitude, son maquillage bien que plus festif restait léger et discret, une simple nuance de rose sur les lèvres et un fard rosé irisé sur ses paupières. Régina se trouva heureuse de ce détail concernant le maquillage discret car ainsi elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il s'agissait bien de Emma et plus que tout elle aurait trouvé fort dommage de cacher un si beau visage et des yeux si pétillants sous un maquillage trop prononcé.  
Prenant conscience de ses pensées mais aussi d'une émotion étrangère qui la traversa, elle refusa de se soumettre à son analyse et préféra mettre tout cela de côté. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle fut surprise de voir la princesse se diriger droit sur elle alors qu'elle avait toute une cours n'attendant que le moment de pouvoir lui parler.

* * *

Emma le savait avant même d'entrer, la soirée allé être longue mais lorsqu'elle aait vu Régina et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'être avec elle car son rôle la tiendrait éloignée elle en fut certaine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, sans compter qu'une pointe de jalousie lui était montée en voyant les regards tournés vers la femme brune alors elle trouva un moyen de s'éclipser rapidement.

- Maman je reviens, je vais chercher Mary et dire bonjour à quelques personnes que j'ai remarqué.  
- Mais Emma, tu dois accueillir les invités.  
- J'aurais le temps de faire cela, je ne suis pas prête à parler à tous d'un coup, aussi vite.

Snow avait regardé sa fille cherchant le moindre signe d'un problème mais elle se rappela que celle-ci n'avait jamais été particulièrement ravie de se trouver face à tous, mise en lumière. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard fuyant d'Emma et qu'elle le suivit, un sourire naquit sur son visage, elle en profita pour faire un signe de la tête à son ancienne belle-mère qu'elle trouva magnifique puis se tourna vers sa fille à nouveau.

- Je pense que je pourrais m'occuper de l'accueil avec ton père, vas donc voir ta fille, je suis sûre que tu es impatiente de la voir.

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton amusé qui n'échappa pas à Emma mais cette dernière préféra ne rien répondre et lui fit un simple sourire un peu gêné ayant compris le jeu de sa mère.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.  
- Oh Emma…salues ton peuple quand même, ils sont venus parfois de loin pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue  
- Promis

Alors qu'elle rejoignait son amie Emma avait prit le soin de calmer les battements de son cœur ne les comprenant que peu. Elle se demandait si le fait d'être face à l'EvilQueen en était la cause ou si c'était toute cette soirée. Après tout cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était arrivée et les choses s'enchainaient rapidement.  
Une fois à sa hauteur les deux femmes restèrent un moment en silence, se regardant, s'admirant sous le regard parfois hésitant des personnes autour d'elles.  
Régina qui se rendit compte de la situation fut la première à prendre la parole voulant les reconnecter à la réalité.

- Emma tu es…magnifique…une véritable princesse à présent.  
- Merci mais je me sens bien pâle à côté de ma mère ou…de toi…tu es superbe Majesté.  
- Merci mais appelle moi Régina, surtout en public, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit bon de raviver la mémoire des gens sur le fait que je suis la méchante Reine.  
- Il n'empêche que cette tenue te va magnifiquement bien et je te rappelle que tu es toujours la Reine même si ce sont aujourd'hui mes parents qui gouvernent  
- Merci Emma

Emma comprit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet et surtout elle prit conscience de sa proximité avec Régina. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était approchée de sa fille, lui prenant la main ce qui la plaçait très près de la Reine qui tenait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Alors avec un sourire gêné la blonde se recula un peu et proposa de reprendre sa fille.  
La petite ne fut pas dérangée de ce changement, gazouillant dans les bras de sa mère sous le regard chaleureux de la brune.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller à la rencontre de ton peuple princesse, ils sont là pour vous.  
- Oui je sais mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Au fait tu as vu Henry, après tout ils veulent le voir lui aussi.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, contrairement à toi il a l'air ravit de la situation (Régina fit un geste vers un groupe de personnes sur le côté)  
- Effectivement…il doit tenir de toi pour ça, après tout être Reine puis Maire d'une ville ça aide…

Régina sourit à l'explication d'Emma, son cœur se réchauffant une fois de plus en l'entendant parler des qualités de Henry qu'elle lui attribuait.  
Emma avait vu le sourire et savait pourquoi et une fois encore elle fut vraiment reconnaissante à Régina d'être restée la même. Alors elle reprit la parole, une idée lui venant.

- Ecoutes je sais que je dois être disponible et parler aux gens présents mais j'ai deux problèmes. Le premier étant que je ne connais pas tout le monde et le second c'est Mary, qui risque fort de se lasser surtout si tout le monde commence à vouloir la toucher ou la prendre.

- Alors…restes avec moi s'il tu plait, tu pourras me dire à qui j'ai à faire et comment je dois me comporter. Et si je vois que la petite subit un peu trop, il suffira que je te la confie, je suppose que les personnes présentes ne se permettront pas les même choses avec toi, après tout tu es la Reine.  
- Tu sais ils n'ont plus peur de moi ou du moins pour une grande majorité d'entre eux.  
- Oh je sais ça, excuses-moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne pensais pas à ça mais juste qu'au vu de ta prestance naturelle et ton charisme de Reine que tu es, ils oseront moins qu'avec moi qui ne suis qu'une débutante.

Régina voulut répondre que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais au même moment elle vit Neal arriver par derrière, se dirigeant droit sur Emma alors sans se contrôler elle répondit rapidement.

- Très bien, après tout qui suis-je pour refuser une demande de la princesse. Ce sera un honneur de vous guider.  
- Merci Majesté (elle avait dit ce dernier terme plus bas pour que seule Régina ne l'entende)

Au même moment elle entendit une voix l'appeler en se rapprochant d'elles.

- Bonsoir Emma…Régina !  
- Bonsoir (firent-elles de concert)  
- (s'adressant à la blonde uniquement) Tu es superbe, ton rôle de princesse te va comme un gant.  
- Merci mais, crois-moi, je préfèrerais vraiment être dans mes tenues à moi.  
- Est-ce que je peux te proposer de te présenter à certains invités que tu n'as pas encore eu le loisir de rencontrer (il lui tendit le bras prêt à l'emmener)  
- Merci, mais …j'ai déjà demandé à Régina de me guider parmi la foule et de m'aider avec Mary  
- Oh mais…ça ne me dérangerais pas, au contraire, ça nous permettrait en plus de discuter et Régina serait libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaite.  
- Merci de penser à moi mais j'ai accepté la demande d'Emma avec plaisir, ce n'est en rien une obligation, bien au contraire, en tant que Reine je serais ravie de présenter la princesse.  
- Ecoutes Neal peut-être plus tard ou une prochaine fois mais pour le moment tout va bien. Et je suis sûre de plus que ton fils serait enchanté d'être présenté par son père.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas…à plus tard.

Neal l'air plutôt déçu et un regard glacial envers Régina, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son fils mais Régina le vit ensuite changer d'avis et partir vers le couple princier.

- J'aurais compris que tu sois présentée par lui, tu n'avais pas à refuser à cause de moi tu sais.  
- Oui je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de devoir être pendue à son bras à me faire présenter à droite et à gauche avec ma fille comme si nous étions…  
- … une famille ? Emma, tu m'as dit qu'il était le père, que tu en étais quasiment certaine, il est donc normal qu'il veuille être avec vous lui aussi.  
- Lui aussi ?  
- Oui, comme moi j'en ai envie quand tu es avec Henry  
- Tu as peut-être raison mais…j'ai pas envie de ça ce soir, je veux juste profiter de la soirée, dire quelques bonjour et m'habituer un peu à ce monde avec Mary et toi tout en étant libre et sereine.  
- Très bien princesse, dans ce cas, commençons par quelques personnes que tu connais comme (elle regarda autour d'elles) les sept nains, ils seront ravis de te revoir.  
- Parfait, je te suis.

* * *

C'est ainsi que passa la première partie de la soirée, comme l'avait souhaité Emma, dans la bonne humeur, elles passaient parmi les personnes présentes soit pour des retrouvailles toujours heureuses, soit pour des présentations que Régina avait peu à peu prit en main.  
Les deux femmes étaient bien, elles se mettaient parfois un peu à l'écart pour discuter ou pour que Régina explique des détails à la blonde sur certaines personnes ou encore lorsque Mary faisait une petite colère, avait faim ou devait être changée, Emma ayant refusé que ce soit les personnes du château qui s'en occupent.

Comme la jeune princesse l'avait prévu, parfois elle mettait Mary dans les bras de son amie afin que celle-ci puisse la rassurer et par sa simple présence, calmer les assauts des gens présents. Ce qu'Emma n'avait pas prévu cependant c'est que la petite se mette à pleurer dès que Régina s'éloignait ou lorsque Neal restait un peu trop.

Emma avait pensé être tranquille lorsqu'ils avaient discuté un peu plus tôt mais ce n'était pas du goût du jeune homme. Durant tout le temps ou les deux femmes s'activaient à faire s'exercer Emma à son nouveau rôle, il n'avait cessé d'être aux alentours. Régulièrement il venait face à Emma, poussant presque Régina, une fois il lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa montrant deux verres près d'elle et lui rappelant qu'elle ne consommait pas d'alcool pour l'allaitement. Lorsqu'il revint ce fut pour proposer à Emma de partager une danse avec lui, il invoqua le fait qu'en tant que princesse elle devait faire l'honneur de sa présence pour la première danse. Emma s'était rapprochée de Régina vérifiant en silence les paroles de l'homme devant elle et cette dernière bien que en colère ne put qu'acquiescer de ce fait. Pendant ce temps Neal avait voulu à nouveau s'approcher de Mary qui comme la fois d'avant n'avait pas eu l'air rassurée, Emma qui voulait en profiter pour demander quelque chose à Régina, conssentit à lui donner la petite mais dès qu'il la souleva elle se mit à pleurer et à chercher sa mère et rien n'y fit, elle ne se calma pas. Alors Emma demanda à la reine si elle pouvait s'en occuper le temps d'une danse ce qui ravit Neal, content au fond de lui de mettre la brune en difficulté. Celle-ci accepta avec le sourire heureuse de sortir Mary des bras de cet homme dont elle doutait de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle la souleva, le visage de Neal blêmit au plus grand bonheur de la brune car l'enfant cessa immédiatement les cris et les pleurs pour se lover contre elle. Emma demanda deux secondes au père de ses enfants et se dirigea vers son amie un peu à l'écart.

- Merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'accepter facilement. Dis-moi t'es sûre de cette coutumes ? Franchement elle est stupide.  
- Je suis désolée Emma j'aurais dû me le rappeler plus tôt mais je pensais que ce serait ton père qui viendrais le proposer.  
- Mon père ? Pourquoi ?  
- En fait…lorsqu'une princesse n'a pas encore d'élu, elle fait cette danse avec son père. Et une fois que son cœur est prit, elle danse avec l'homme promit. C'est une façon de…  
Régina s'arrêta, comprenant où voulait en arriver Neal et certainement la raison pour laquelle il avait été voir plus tôt le couple Charming. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées.

- Une façon de quoi ? Régina ?  
- Une manière de montrer à tous qu'elle a fait son choix et qu'il y aura bientôt une annonce faite au peuple sur un futur mariage.  
- Quoi ? Mais NON ! Je ne veux pas, c'est pas ça, c'est juste une danse.  
- Calmes-toi Emma, quasiment la moitié des personnes ici te connaissent ils ne penseront pas à cela, d'autant que tous savent que tu ignores encore nos coutumes et nos lois.  
- Bon ok, une danse et rien d'autre. Et toi et moi il va falloir qu'on discute sur ces lois et coutumes, histoire de me mettre à jour.

La musique commençait alors Emma laissa Régina et à contrecœur rejoignit Neal. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au fils du ténébreux pour chercher un rapprochement avec Emma qu'il serra tout d'abord un peu plus près de lui. Puis au fil de la danse elle sentit ses mains descendre quelque peu sur ses formes avant qu'il ne s'approche pour l'embrasser. Elle ne lui en laissa pourtant pas l'occasion le repoussant gentiment mais fermement.

- Neal tout le monde est présent pour mes enfants et moi donc on nous regarde  
- Et alors ? Je n'ai aucune honte à aimer la princesse après tout cela fait un an que j'attends ton retour.  
- Ecoutes ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour des explications ou des retrouvailles, alors s'il-te-plait, conduits-toi en gentleman, laisse tes mains à leur place et tout ira bien  
- Mais Emma…  
- Non, c'est ça ou je te plante ici en plein milieu de cette coutume stupide sous le regard de tous.

Neal ne répondit rien, déçu et énervé de comprendre que son plan ne serait pas aussi facile à mettre en place. Cependant voulant lui montrer qu'il la respectait, il remonta ses mains et reprit la danse comme si il la faisait avec une amie.

Il ne put pas s'en apercevoir mais au milieu de la foule deux paires d'yeux l'avaient observé plus que les autres, pour l'une on put lire le soulagement et la joie sur son visage, pour l'autre l'incompréhension et le questionnement. Régina et Snow n'avait pu faire autrement que de regarder la scène déçue de ne pas entendre les paroles de Emma mais elles ne purent que voir les effets de celles-ci sur Neal.

Une fois que la musique prit fin Neal voulut retenir Emma mais elle le regarda assez clairement pour qu'il lâche son bras et sans s'encombrer des politesses dues à une princesse, Emma se dirigea, aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses chaussures, vers Régina et sa fille.

- Emma…ça va ?  
- Oui, non…je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.  
- Oh…  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un petit peu  
- Emma il y a encore beaucoup de personnes qui souhaitent te voir et le dîner sera bientôt servit  
- Tant pis, il leur faudra attendre, Régina, s'il te plait emmènes-moi dans le jardin  
- Emma  
- Très bien, restes ici (elle lui prit Mary des bras) mais moi je sors. Et s'il te plait ne dis pas où je suis, sauf à ma mère.

* * *

Régina resta deux secondes interdite face au comportement de son amie puis un sourire léger apparu sur ses lèvres, décidemment la jeune femme n'avait pas changé et pouvait toujours s'opposer à elle sans aucune difficulté. Elle se reprit vite, refusant de la laisser seule dans ce moment qui avait l'air difficile pour elle sans compter que soudain elle se sentait vraiment isolée. Elle vit son fils pas très loin et l'appela le prévenant pour qu'il puisse venir les chercher au moment de passer à table si elles n'étaient pas revenir puis elle partit à la recherche de son amie.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle la vit assise sur un banc berçant sa fille, les larmes coulant sur son visage alors elle s'approcha doucement ne voulant pas lui faire peur.  
En la voyant à ses côtés un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage de la blonde qui trouva réponse sur celui de l'autre femme.

- Régina…je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.  
- C'est pas grave et puis je sais que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi  
- Je suis perdue…il y a toutes ces règles que je ne connais pas et qui risquent à tout moment de me mettre dans une situation gênante. En plus il y a Neal … je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser… je n'ai toujours pas de preuves que ce soit le père de Mary mais il a l'air si sûr de lui…  
- Pourquoi tu… tu n'en es pas certaine ?  
- Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ce souvenir, celui de sa conception et même si les possibilités ne sont pas des plus nombreuses, on ne sait jamais.  
- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de décider de suite, tu as le temps. Ton souvenir reviendra peut-être rapidement. Et pour le reste ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on va remédier à cela. Et crois-moi sous peu, plus personne ne pourra essayer de t'avoir comme…ce soir. Je te le promets Emma.  
- Merci Régina, merci d'être mon…amie  
- C'est avec plaisir et je suis sincère. Si j'ai changé c'est pour Henry et grâce à lui et à toi…

Elles restèrent un moment en silence s'imprégnant des mots prononcés, de cette amitié après tant de haine, de tout ce qui faisait aujourd'hui leur vie. La petite se mit alors à gazouiller légèrement comme pour attirer leur attention ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.  
Régina avec un sourire tendre sur l'enfant se leva et tendit la main à la princesse.

- Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie et le repas va être servit, on y retourne, tu es prête ?  
- On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon mais j'ai hâte que cette soirée se termine.  
- Moi aussi mais ce n'est que le début c'est là le problème de ces fêtes, ici elles sont vraiment trop longues

Emma se leva en s'aidant de la main de la reine mais une fois debout elle ne la lâcha pas, tirant au contraire vers elle pour faire se rapprocher d'elle la brune. Elles ne furent alors séparées que par la petite fille dans les bras de la blondes et elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Des tas d'émotions passèrent en elles sans qu'elles ne cherchent à les comprendre ni même à les entendre.

- Man', maman, vous venez on passe à table  
- On arrive (cria Régina sans bouger)

Emma qui avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Régina qui ne savait plus trop ce qui venait de se passer

- Merci Régina…pour tout…  
- De rien, princ…Emma. 

* * *

Alors...?  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite...

Bonne semaine !


	14. Chapter 14

WAOUHHHH ! VOUOS M'AVEZ FAIT PASSER LES 100 REVIEWS !UN ENORME MERCI A VOUS ! 

Et voilà donc la suite de cette soirée qui va connaître quelques retournement de situations...J'espère malgré tout que cela continuera de vous plaire et comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous en répondant aux messages (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, du moins hors guest), je ne suis pas du genre à mettre régina et emma ensemble très rapidement comme si c'était naturel, et depuis que je regarde la suite de la saison 3 je me dis que j'ai raison. Ce serait bien trop facile et ça ne colle pas à l'idée que je me fait des personnages. Je prends donc le risque de me faire un peu malmenée dans les reviews des prochains chapitre (ma fic en comporte à l'heure actuelle 28 et ce n'est pas fini !)

En attendant je vous laisse lire celui-ci et j'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires !

* * *

Quand la peur s'en mêle 

Emma et Régina prirent la direction de la grande salle en silence, chacune un peu bousculée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire et n'osant réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu se passer sans l'interruption de leur fils. Elles arrivèrent rapidement et furent reconnaissante envers Henry qui les avait appelées suffisamment tôt pour que leur absence ne soit pas remarquée.  
Elles s'installèrent aux places qui leurs étaient réservées en même temps que tous les invités alors qu'une jeune femme travaillant au château amenait à Emma un biberon pour sa fille et lui expliquait que le berceau de celle-ci avait été placé dans la pièce attenant afin de pouvoir la coucher sans pour autant l'éloigner sachant qu'une personne serait avec elle en permanence ce qui rassura la jeune mère.  
Le plan de table tel qu'il était ne plaisait pas à Emma qui se trouvait à son goût trop loin de Régina et de plus bien trop exposée à la foule mais pire encore, Neal était à ses côtés. La Reine quant à elle n'était pas très loin, restant toujours de la famille royale quoi qu'il se soit passé et au grand désespoir de la blonde, son voisin n'était autre que le Capitaine Killian Jones allias Crochet !

Dès lors que les discussions se lancèrent un peu partout autour de ce festin délicieux, Neal commença à parler à Emma. La jeune femme ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire quelques minutes plus tôt en se rapprochant ainsi de la brune. Elle ne pouvait trouver de réponse exacte, refusant en fait de le faire sachant que tout ce qui lui passait alors par la tête n'était rien de ce que l'on peut appeler une bonne idée.  
Elle porta un moment son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés, car il lui parlait à présent de la malédiction et du fait qu'il n'était pas rassuré qu'elle doive y jouer un rôle, prenant le risque de faire deux orphelins.  
Elle le remercia pour son attention à son égard mais ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Régina se disant que le danger était le même pour elle. Par réflexe de défense elle reprit alors Neal, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas et que bien que techniquement ses enfants ne seraient pas orphelins, le pire scénario serait pour Henry qui risquait de perdre ses deux mères d'un coup.  
Elle sut très vite qu'une fois encore elle avait été trop loin et parlé trop vite mais Neal ne montra rien, lui expliquant juste que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour LES enfants. 

Régina discutait avec les personnes qui l'entourait et particulièrement avec Crochet qui lui parler de son passage dans l'autre monde et de ses voyages. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers une autre personne et vers le souvenir très récent de la scène dans le jardin. Elle refusait d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, forçant son esprit à y voir une forte amitié qui commençait à la lier à la princesse. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la voir si près de Neal qui avait l'air de la monopoliser la rendait jalouse elle sut qu'il lui faudrait agir vite pour se protéger. Et lorsqu'elle eut la mauvaise idée de se tourner vers eux au moment même où le père d'Henry posait brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait agir contre, après tout Neal était certainement le père de Mary et donc peut-être même le véritable amour de son amie et cette dernière méritait de le connaître plus que personne vu les effets de sa malédiction sur sa vie.

Depuis bien longtemps Régina n'avait plus ressenti d'émotions si prononcées ce qui la fit rire amèrement, décidément elle était vouée à souffrir et voir disparaître ses possibles fin heureuses ou grand amour. Elle sentie alors sa magie crépiter en elle et elle était consciente que cela pouvait être dangereux, il lui fallait agir et rapidement. Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se tourna vers Hook, lui faisant l'un de ses sourires aguicheur et irrésistible et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis après quelques secondes s'en écarta mais laissant sa main sur celle du pirate. Ce n'était pas sa plus brillante idée elle le savait mais il s'agissait de la plus facilement réalisable sur l'instant. De plus cela lui permettait non seulement de tenter d'évacuer la tension qui risquait de se manifester magiquement et dans le même temps cela permettait de montrer à Emma que quoi qu'il se soit passé elle était libre de vivre sa vie. 

Bien que ne se soustrayant pas à cette marque d'affection de la part de la Reine elle-même, le pirate n'en restait pas moins dupe, il savait que ce geste trouvait sa raison ailleurs, il avait vu le regard de la brune à ses côtés et avait compris qu'Emma n'y était pas pour rien. Cependant il se tut et joua le jeu avec Régina étant certain qu'elle devait en avoir besoin pour en arriver à un tel geste en public. Mais contrairement à de nombreuses idées reçues à son encontre, il ne fut à aucun moment investigateur du moindre geste si ce n'est quelques sourires entendus. Pour la première fois il se mit au service de sa majesté durant ce repas sans chercher à en profiter ou à obtenir une contrepartie. 

Emma continuait à écouter Neal qui elle le savait cherchait à la séduire lui parlant des enfants, de leur passé et tentant même de lui démontrer ce que pourrait-être sa vie au château à ses côtés. Même si elle n'était en rien convaincue elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser qu'elle devait lui laisser une chance, ne serait-ce que par rapport aux enfants. De plus elle était là pour briser la malédiction et les sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait avec Régina pourraient finir par lui jouer de mauvais tours lors de cette bataille qu'elles devraient livrer.  
Pourtant jusque-là même si elle laissait Neal s'approcher elle ne lui avait encore rien promit mais cela changea soudain en l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle vit la brune esquisser un geste des plus expressif avec Jones. Depuis le début elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la quitter totalement des yeux si bien que le moindre geste différents ou particulier que faisait son amie lui apparaissait du coin de l'œil et à ce moment-là, elle regretta de ne pas avoir évité celui-ci. En voyant le baiser échangé et les mains liées des deux, elle comprit par la douleur que cela lui procura que ses sentiments pour la brune étaient vraiment particuliers. 

* * *

La fin du repas était quasiment arrivée et Emma fut ravie, elle avait continué à faire bonne figure et à parler à Neal et aux autres mais son cœur n'était plus à cela. Son ancien amant n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer et continua donc de tenter de la récupérer en lui parlant famille et amour mais la seule chose qu'il put obtenir fut une main posée sur la sienne un instant.

Régina avait continué son petit manège jusqu'à la fin du repas et même si cela ne lui suffisait pas à aller vraiment mieux, elle espérait qu'avec le temps elle réussirait à atténuer ses souffrances et qu'elle trouverait dans le pirate la force pour continuer à se comporter comme une amie avec Emma. 

Lorsque le repas s'acheva, Emma voulut quitter la pièce mais sa mère lui expliqua qu'il fallait un temps pour une collation avant le départ des invités et qu'elle se devait d'y participer alors la jeune femme accepta d'accompagner Neal dans le salon adjacent ou elle retrouva avec plaisir Ruby et Tinker bell. Elle eut beau regarder partout, elle ne vit ni Régina ni Hook qui en tant qu'invités avaient, eux, le droit de partir. Elle en fut attristée n'ayant pas pensé que son amie partirait sans même lui dire au-revoir mais elle fit son possible pour ne rien montrer et rester l'hôte digne que sa mère espérait.

A la fin du repas Régina avait été surprise de sentir Jones l'emmener vers les jardins mais après tout c'était elle qui avait changé leurs rapports et elle se doutait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de si peu. Mais une fois assez loin, dans un espace couvert et discret elle fut surprise de le sentir soudain s'éloigner d'elle et la lâcher alors qu'elle s'attendait à l'inverse à un geste plus poussé. Elle leva un sourcil en regardant l'homme face à elle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. 

- Régina, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je pensais que mes intentions étaient claires

- Ne joues pas à cela avec moi ! Bien que je sois fier et charmé que tu te tournes vers moi et bien que l'idée d'approfondir notre relation ne soit pas pour me déplaire, je sais que ta raison ici n'est pas ton envie soudaine de ma personne.

- Depuis quand cherches tu à connaître les raisons qu'une femme a de s'offrir à toi ?

- Depuis que je refuse de te servir d'objet pour une vengeance ou pour te protéger d'autre chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois et je ne me souviens pas que cela t'ai déplut par le passé.

- Certes tout comme je ne dis pas que cela me déplairait aujourd'hui mais il y a une différence majeure malgré tout contre laquelle je ne peux rien.

- Tes goûts ont-ils changé à ce point que je ne trouve plus grâce à tes yeux ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Régina ! Bien que rassures-toi tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours à mon goût, quelle personne serait assez folle pour oser dire le contraire.

- Alors quoi ?

- Par le passé je traitais mes affaires avec l'Evil Queen et même si ton corps reste le même Majesté, ton cœur lui a changé et cela change tout.

- Mon cœur ?

- Oui, je n'avais aucun mal à profiter de certains avantages qu'une femme cruelle et sans cœur, comme l'était la méchante Reine, pouvait m'offrir. Mais de toi, Régina, je me le refuse. Je suis certes un pirate mais cela ne m'oblige en rien à être un barbare sans cœur.

- Je …je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'avoue que je n'avais jamais imaginé une réaction telle que celle-ci de ta part.

- Alors oublions juste cela, Régina si il devait y avoir quoi que ce soit c'est parce que tu le voudras. Je refuse de simplement agir et de te laisser avec des regrets et encore plus de soucis, tu mérites bien mieux que cela aujourd'hui, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci, merci de ta franchise et de ton respect envers moi. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. .

- Oh…ça…pas grave, ce n'était pas désagréable non plus et ce fut un délicieux rappel d'une époque révolue. 

Hook venait de dire cela avec un grand sourire, sur un ton charmeur voulant surtout détendre un peu l'atmosphère et à cette réponse Régina ne put que rouler des yeux avant de sourire à son tour. Le pirate lui présenta alors son bras qu'elle accepta en lui faisant une bise sur la joue qui sans qu'elle ne le sache représentait bien plus pour lui que le baiser un peu plus tôt et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le château en parlant de tout et de rien, prenant conscience que leur relation venait de changer et de se transformer peu à peu en amitié et respect réciproque. 

* * *

Snow était restée dans la pièce réservée à Mary ayant rassurée sa fille sur le fait qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre les évènements de cette soirée particulière car elle avait vu Emma et Régina rentrer, elles paraissaient dans leurs pensées mais le sourire aux lèvres et voilà que en à peine un repas tout avait changé. Elle ne comprenait pas, d'un coup Neal s'était rapproché de Emma bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et plus incompréhensible encore son ex-belle-mère s'était quasiment offerte au pirate et cela devant toute la table. Plus rien n'avait de sens et elle savait qu'il lui fallait agir ou au moins comprendre. 

Elle ne pouvait pas parler à sa fille pour le moment elle le savait et puis un autre problème l'embêter alors lorsqu'elle vit Régina rentrer des jardins avec Jones elle hésita un instant puis son regard parlant de lui-même elle vit la brune serrer gentiment le bras du pirate puis se séparer de lui pour venir la rejoindre. 

- Snow ? Que se passe-t-il, tu n'as pas l'air bien…il y a eu un problème ? (Régina paraissait soudain apeurée)

- Non ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Mais dis-moi pourrait-on aller quelque part où discuter toutes les deux ?

- Bien sûr, je te suis. Veux-tu que je la prenne ? (elle montra Mary tentant de dissimuler au mieux ses craintes quant à leur discussion)

- Oui, merci, je vais prendre le berceau. 

Elles marchèrent en silence, Snow les dirigeait vers son bureau sachant qu'elles y seraient tranquilles et que celui-ci était assez éloignée pour que personne ne les entende. Une fois arrivées elles s'installèrent et Régina posa la petite fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras dans son berceau. 

- Tu sais vraiment y faire avec elle

- Merci, ça me rappelle quand Henry était petit

- … (Régina comprit le silence de Snow après sa remarque)

- Pardon… je suis désolée (elle vit Snow lui faire un sourire). Alors dis-moi que ce passe-t-il pour que tu veuilles me parler si discrètement ?

- En fait j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Vous aviez l'air bien cet après-midi toi et Emma et ce soir je ne vous reconnais plus.

- Il n'y a rien de spécial à comprendre, tu sais ta fille et moi nous nous entendons effectivement bien, on peut même dure que contre toute attente nous sommes devenues amies mais ce soir nous avions chacune une place et un rôle à tenir. Nous ne pouvions pas empêcher le peuple de parler à Emma en ne restant qu'à deux.

- Si tu le dis mais malgré tout j'ai vu un changement pendant le repas mais je ne pense pas que c'est avec moi que tu auras besoin d'en parler. Mais n'oublies pas que toi et moi nous avons discuté pendant un an et même si ma fille est revenue cela ne change rien au fait que je reste là pour toi aussi.

- Merci Snow, je sais que tu es là et je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire…

- C'est de l'histoire ça, aujourd'hui il faut vivre le présent et l'avenir, tu n'es plus la méchante Reine, c'est Régina que j'ai retrouvé.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes alors que Régina s'était approchée du berceau pour calmer Mary qui s'était mise à râler un peu. Snow était mal à l'aise et son amie le remarqua, elle la rejoignit alors sur le fauteuil présent dans un côté de la pièce, la regardant d'un air interrogateur elle reprit la parole.

- Snow, il y a autre chose, je le sais….que se passe-t-il ?

- Oui c''est vrai mais je ne sais pas comment en parler, je ne voulais pas le faire avant car je ne voulais prendre le risque que l'on t'accuse à tord de quoi que ce soir. Je refuse de te blesser à nouveau. 

Régina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant cela, elle avait peur de la suite, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être à nouveau seule et considérée comme une méchante reine d'autant qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que l'on pourrait lui reprocher aujourd'hui. 

- M'accuser ? Mais de quoi ? Snow quoi qu'il se passe, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal…

- Attends, ne panique pas Régina, cela ne concerne en rien tes actions dans ce monde.

- Expliques-moi s'il te plait.

- Voilà en fait c'est à propos de Mary… 

Snow raconta alors à Régina son après-midi avec la petite et ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elles avaient été prise pour cible. La reine écoutait l'histoire en passant par toutes sortes d'émotions différentes dont la peur lorsqu'elle apprit que leurs vies avaient été en danger puis l'incompréhension face aux actions de la petite. 

- Mais c'est impossible, à son âge aucune personne dotée de magie ne peut la maitriser, il faut apprendre à le faire.

- Je sais cela, d'où mes questions et mes craintes Régina. La conception de Mary reste un mystère et j'ai peur que la réponse se trouve dans celle-ci

- Si Neal est le père de Mary elle n'aurait hérité sa magie que de Emma, elle ne serait donc pas suffisamment puissante pour agir au vu de son âge

- Il n'y a pas que cela, Régina écoutes la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit, c'est la couleur de sa magie…

- Sa…couleur ?

- Oui en fait elle m'a fait penser à …toi !

- Comment cela ?

- La fumée qui l'a entourée était d'un parme nacrée et j'ai beau réfléchir à tous les êtres magiques de Storybrook, seul le violet associé à la magie blanche dorée de Emma pourrait en être la cause.

- Snow je te jure que je n'ai rien fait à Emma, ce n'est pas moi, je n'utilisais déjà plus la magie sauf ce fameux jour funeste de notre départ. Et surtout, crois-moi jamais je ne m'en serais prise à Emma, je voulais la protéger et je n'aurais encore moins fait quoi que ce soit de cette façon je n'y aurais eu aucun avantage.

- Je le sais et j'ai confiance en toi c'est pourquoi il nous faut comprendre. Régina si Neal est le père cela veut dire qu'il a eu accès à ta magie ou celle de…

- Ma mère ou son père mais c'est impossible, elle n'était plus là et de plus elle n'avait aucun objet ni potion dans ce monde. Et pour Rumple, sa couleur…

- Alors quelqu'un a dû trouver le moyen de te dérober un élément de magie pour la conception de cette petite

- Cela expliquerait que Emma ne s'en souvienne pas mais…je n'avais rien de comparable et je ne l'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pût faire cela.

- Pourtant les faits sont là et je m'inquiète pout Mary à présent.

- Snow, je te jure, je te promets de la protéger, même si je n'en fait que peu d'usage, ma magie en ce monde reste l'une des plus puissante. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Mary, Henry ou Emma, toute ma magie sera mise dans leur protection.

- Merci, mais tu n'as pas à jurer, je sais que tu le feras et que tu seras là pour nous. Mais une question demeure…quelle est la magie de cette petite et à quel point ma petite-fille est-elle puissante. Doit-on s'en inquiéter ?

- Snow si Mary la maitrise déjà et si comme tu le pense ma magie a été associée à celle d'Emma d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette enfant est alors certainement la personne la plus puissante que la forêt enchantée n'ait jamais connue. Alors entre de mauvaises mains… 

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment en silence à réfléchir avant de se décider à se séparer pour rejoindre les autres afin de dire au-revoir. D'un commun accord elles décidèrent de se taire afin de tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations ou de réponses avant d'en parler.  
Mais une chose était certaine les deux femmes doutaient maintenant de l'homme que la princesse pensait être son true love et le père de Mary. Et sans qu'il ne le sache, Neal serait maintenant surveiller par les deux femmes qui tenaient le plus à Emma.  
Régina prit la petite avec elle, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la protéger que ce soit des autres ou de sa propre magie. Ce serait donc dans les bras de la reine que Mary resterait le plus lorsqu'elle ne serait pas avec sa mère ou Snow. 

* * *

Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? 


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour, tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews qui continuent d'arriver et qui font super plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également et que bien que bien plus court que le précédant, il sera toujours à la hauteur de vos espérance.

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser un commentaire et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse mille fois !

Un petit clin d'œil particulier à l'une de vous qui m'aide beaucoup à continuer à me motiver et dont les commentaires et autres messages sont toujours très constructifs, alors merci à bluemoon61!

Allez je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Décision

Il avait été décidé lors de l'organisation de la soirée que tous resteraient au château le soir, des chambres ayant été prévu pour les invités.  
En voyant Régina avec Snow, Jones s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, il avait besoin de s'isoler suite à sa discussion avec la Reine. Il s'était surprit lui-même de sa réaction face au geste de Régina mais il avait dû admettre qu'il avait changé et que sa Majesté et la sauveuse étaient devenus importante pour lui, un pirate sans attache. Il avait vu le regard des deux femmes et les sentiments qui s'y glissaient sans qu'elles ne le veuillent vraiment. Il décida que quoi qu'il advienne il tenterait de les aider à se trouver car après tout, l'amour il savait ce que s'était et il l'avait perdu. Etre sur place était une bonne idée, ainsi il resterait auprès des deux femmes et puis la vie de château n'était pas si mal.

De son côté Emma était toujours avec Neal qui ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit, passant son temps à tenter de la séduire ou de la faire passer pour sa femme auprès des autres. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et ses sentiments étranges envers Régina ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup en ce moment précis. Lorsque Neal proposa qu'ils aillent se promener un peu dans les jardins elle s'était souvenue d'avoir vu la brune y sortir un peu plus tôt avec le pirate et énervée rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui avait pu s'y passer elle finit par accepter.

* * *

Cependant elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps à elle, Henry était occupé presque tout le temps alors elle avait plus que jamais besoin de se retrouver avec sa fille.  
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère puisque Snow lui avait dit qu'elle y resterait en l'attendant. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'en y entrant elle n'y trouva pas sa mère mais Régina avec sa fille dans les bras qui avait de plus l'air inquiète. Cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur lui rappelant leur vie à Storybrook sachant que la seule fois où elle avait vu ce visage sur la mairesse c'est lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour leur fils.

- Régina ? …Où est ma mère ?

- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle est partie se reposer. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais m'occuper de Mary j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non…merci d'être restée avec elle.

- De rien, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

Emma vit de nouveau le regard porté par la brune sur sa fille et cela lui fit froid dans le dos, elle savait que quelque chose l'inquiétait

- Régina…que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu…Comment ça ?

- Ecoutes, ...la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce regard sur toi…c'est que notre fils était en danger et aujourd'hui tu l'as en regardant ma fille…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Emma, c'est juste que je me pose des questions sur elle

- Quelles questions ? Régina…

- Nous sommes dans la forêt enchantée et ici la magie est puissante et comme tu en as il est probable que Mary aussi.

- Mais elle n'a que 4 mois…pourquoi s'inquiéter de ça maintenant

- Parce que si tu n'es pas certaine de la paternité il y a une possibilité d'une association de magie.

- Régina si c'est une tentative pour savoir qui est le père…je te l'ai dit, je pense que c'est Neal, j'en suis même quasiment certaine…

- Emma quoi qu'il en soit, si elle possède de la magie elle … elle peut-être en danger et …j'aimerais juste le savoir pour …la protéger.

- Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu crois qu'elle peut vraiment être en danger ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé…

- Je suis désolée…je ne veux pas te faire peur mais si tu m'y autorises je peux faire des tests et savoir si elle est ou non magique et de quelle magie elle a hérité…

Emma regarda Régina, elle avait pris sa fille dans le berceau et caressait la tête de la petite. Régina voyait la douleur et la peur dans le regard de la blonde et elle s'en voulait d'en être la cause.

- Ok…il faut qu'on sache, je ne veux pas que ma fille soit en danger sans même être au courant…

- D'accord, on va savoir, je te le promets.

- Mais Régina…ça ne lui fera pas mal hein ?

- Non, non…Emma je ne ferais jamais de mal à ta fille ou à ta famille…

- Merci

Régina resta silencieuse regardant Emma agir avec sa fille laissant son esprit voyager au gré de ses souvenirs et de ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la jeune mère allait allaiter sa fille, elle fit mine de se lever pour sortir mais Emma l'arrêta lui demandant de rester.

La reine vit que son amie avait l'air gênée, elle n'osait rien demander ne voulant prendre le risque d'avoir des questions sur son comportement dans la soirée ou des révélations sur celui de la jeune femme. Mais Emma eut plus de courage et Régina eut une appréhension en voyant qu'elle allait parler.

- Régina…puis-je te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, si je peux aider…

- En fait…Neal veut aller faire un tour dans les jardins et j'ai accepté pensant que ma mère serait d'accord pour surveiller Mary mais…

- Hé…pas de soucis, je peux la surveiller, dis-moi juste ou tu préfères que je le fasse.

- Merci, j'avoue qu'avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je … je sais qu'avec toi elle est en sécurité…quel que soit le danger.

- De rien et oui elle est en sécurité. Je l'amènerais dans sa chambre, elle y sera mieux pour dormir et moins de risque qu'elle soit réveillée si on doit la bouger. Enfin si cela te convient bien sûr…

- Oui c'est parfait…merci Régina.

Les deux femmes avaient eu la même étrange impression quant à leur discussion et leur échange, ils étaient cordiaux mais tendus et loin de ce qu'elles avaient noué depuis quelques jours. Cela leur faisait mal, plus qu'elles se le diraient et même plus qu'elles étaient prêtes à se l'avouer. Cependant une chose était sûre, elles ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi et il faudrait arranger les choses surtout si elles devaient travailler ensemble pour détruire la malédiction.

* * *

Emma était partie rejoindre Neal mais sa tête était encore tournée vers les paroles de Régina. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa magie pourrait avoir été transmise et encore moins qu'elle pouvait la mettre en danger. En voyant Neal elle avait eu envie de lui en parler mais les mots de Régina lui revinrent à nouveau en mémoire, elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'il était le père même si de plus en plus de choses allaient dans ce sens.  
Mettant de côté le plus possible ses réflexions, elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme à ses côtés qui lui parlait toujours. Il continuait à lui rappeler qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, que leur vie pourrait être parfaite et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau former une vraie famille avec leurs enfants. Emma tiqua silencieusement une fois de plus à l'évocation de Mary comme étant leur fille, il avait l'air sûr de lui, tout le contraire d'elle en ce moment.  
Pour le moment Emma n'était pas véritablement prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation mais des images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, Régina embrassant Hook, leurs sourires et gestes tendres et enfin les avoir vu quitter le château à deux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait mais de nombreuses idées lui venaient même si elle voulait les freiner en se disant qu'en ce moment son amie était dans la chambre de sa fille et non du pirate.

Alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle vit Neal s'arrêter et se tourner vers elle, elle savait ce qui allait arriver et après une hésitation de quelques secondes à peine, elle laissa faire se disant que cela pourrait peut-être faire remonter des souvenirs.

Voyant qu'elle le laissait faire, Neal ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Rapidement la jeune femme se retrouva prise dans une étreinte plus prononcée et plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.  
Elle ne put se résoudre à admettre une chose, même si aucun souvenir ne revenaient comme par magie elle s'était rendue compte que l'homme était sincère sur ce qu'il ressentait ou du moins ce qu'il attendait.

Après s'être séparés et après qu'un sourire soit affiché sur le visage de Neal ils se remirent à marcher, cette fois vers le château, Emma étant fatiguée. Rien de spécial, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, le baiser n'avait pas été désagréable mais il n'y avait rien eu de spécial.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château Emma le remercia lui disant qu'elle souhaitait aller chercher sa fille puis se reposer. Elle dû réfléchir en quelques secondes et à nouveau Régina s'immisça dans sa tête et son cœur, cela l'inquiétait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait sans cesse à son amie. Elle ne voulait pas chercher plus loin ni se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait ni pourquoi alors elle prit sa décision.

Emma se tourna vers Neal, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et après lui avoir pris les mains, elle l'embrassa. Neal sourit contre ses lèvres, maintenant il le savait, il avait retrouvé Emma, ils étaient à nouveau deux. Après cela elle lui sourit tendrement lui souhaitant bonne nuit et elle partit en direction de la chambre de sa fille.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi de celui là? J'attends vos reviews !


End file.
